Double Trouble
by cullencraver
Summary: With a mysterious past and a questionable present, can Isabella Swan juggle the mundane routine of high school and two love interests, or will her past come back to haunt her?
1. FORKS

CHAPTER 1 – FORKS

IT was a normal day, here in this god-forsakenly small town of Forks. I had no idea how anyone could call _this_ normal. The sun was hidden behind a mass of grey cotton, layered over _more _grey cotton, and, though it wasn't raining, there was enough moisture in the air that you could get pneumonia with each breath. Besides – where were the forks? All the roads had distinct left or right turns.

Though the cloud cover was what I hoped for, I damned it to the fiery pits of hell. This was the environment I needed, the one I searched for, as well as the environment I longed to run from.

I sighed as I took one last baleful glance at the greenery behind the pane of the window. Sucking it up, I turned to prepare myself. This was big. This was much more than an adventure, a journey - those words had the wrong connotation. This was more of an obstacle course, a test. Could I survive? As I took deep breaths, I fueled myself with adrenaline. I could do it.

I stepped lithely out of the door and began my walk down the street. Each step I took became bouncier as I was filled with an 'I can do anything,' feeling. I crossed the street then and, stepping into the woods, looked around. I could see nothing for miles, or at least I wished it were miles, rather than just as far as the trees and great monstrosities of suburbia allowed me to see.

I was completely alone. I took one last, deep breath, then _ran_. Last night, I measured the distance from my house to be two point three miles from the school. I laughed as I ran. That was nothing.

About three or four minutes later – I didn't bother to keep count – I made it to school. Ugh, _school_. A member of the undead, soulless, carnivorous miscreants and I still have to _learn_. As if I haven't experienced years of history. As if I haven't witnessed some great scientific discoveries. As if I haven't read every great novel ever written. As if I were born yesterday.

But I wasn't. I was born in 1933. Since that day, not a hair on my head has grown. Not a nail on my finger, nor a single lash on my lids. My height has not changed and nor has the size of my feet. An exact - not replica, per se, since there is only one of me, but – _me_. Frozen in time. Forever seventeen. A blessing, the foolish humans would say. But they are wrong, terribly wrong …

Before I exited the forest to cross the main road that ran along the campus, I took a deep breath. Not in anticipation, to begin the day, but to test myself. Could I handle the smell? In such a concentrated mass? The heavy scent filled my nose and ran down into my lungs. I could taste it on the back of my tongue. In a second, the muted fire that burned gently in the back of my throat, momentarily forgotten, blazed. I coughed lightly once, biting back the feeling.

Enduring the smell was just the half of it, though. The other half would be enduring the people. Teenagers. Hormone-driven teenagers. I practically shuddered at the thought.

Leaving the woods, I crossed the street and entered the parking lot. I tried ignoring the students arriving. I knew the town was small, but, seriously, people: stop _staring_!

On my way to the administration building, I passed one girl, probably sixteen, who smelled tantalizingly good, more than all the others. I discreetly inhaled the air, fighting to keep my eyes from rolling back into my head with temptation. Luckily, the building was only a couple yards away, and I resisted.

Inside, it was warm and cozy. Though the warmth hardly effected me, I could tell from a faint humming that the heat was on. I could hear it travelling through the walls. Also, the gales of wind that blew outside and the students swathed in fleece were a dead giveaway. Winter in Forks was like any day in Antarctica.

I approached a middle-aged woman who was sitting behind a counter that was the main focus of the room. Before I was too close for her to look up from her work, however, I double checked my cloak. My overwhelming aesthetics were downplayed to what I hoped humans would consider average, my gem bright eyes faded into a deep chestnut brown, and my voice would now sound less angelic and more young adult.

"Can I help you?" the lady asked in a motherly voice as she looked up at me, love practically gushing out of her eyes.

"Yes, I'm new here," I said quietly. Though I doubted my power every time I tried it, it worked, just like every other time.

"I thought so, I didn't recognize you." How small _was_ this place? "You must be Isabella." I nodded. "Well if you just take this map, here, and your schedule, you'll be set for the day, dear."

"Thank you," I said, with a small smile. I grabbed up the papers and turned to exit the small building. As I turned, I dared to take a breath, and my nose filled with the scent of blood. Though I was trying to avoid breathing in such a confined space, I survived. It was tempting, none the less, but bearable. _Extremely _bearable. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. I shivered, pushing the thought of bearing a typical, adolescent human life at high school to the way back of my mind.

I looked down at my schedule. First period – Mr. Clifford, History. I groaned. I _knew_ history. I weighed my options. Go to history, bore myself to death (no pun intended), and then mope on to my next class. Or, skip history. I liked the second choice, and took it.

Though I knew I'd get in trouble with the administration, I didn't care. Instead, I found a bench and spent five minutes studying the map of the school until I had it down pat. There were ten little buildings, each having two to four classrooms in it, save the gym and the cafeteria which each had their own building.

To consume the rest of the sixty minutes I had left, I wandered to the library. After fabricating a story to the librarian, saying I got lost and think it would be rude to walk into the class when it was half-way done, I perused the shelves. It was a typical collection of underused and yellowed books – most of which I'd read.

About half way into rereading Jane Eyre, I heard a bell ring. I immediately took out my schedule to see my next class, French. I exited one of the aisles of books and began to head towards the door. The librarian looked up at the clock.

"You have excellent timing. It's passing time exactly," she said. If possible, I'd have blushed. Apparently, the bell wasn't audible in here – to humans, at least.

Because of that, I decided to throw in some practice of acting human, so I asked the librarian to help me find my next class.

As she was helping me, the door opened and someone entered. I froze. My nostrils flared and the hairs on the back of my neck practically stood on end as my cloak subconsciously worked full-force.

Trying to be discreet, I looked up through my eyelashes to see the teenager who entered the library and walked ever so gracefully over to an armchair near the door.

He sat down, tossing his coat lightly over the arm of the chair, and opened a large novel to read. It took him a second before he turned his glorious face up and stared directly at me. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, but not just because of his intense stare. Something just didn't feel right. I gazed back, my mind suddenly blank.

The librarian chuckled lightly and whispered, "Fallen already, have you, dear? That one's popular in the school. I see all the girls hiding behind bookracks, waiting for the right moment to ask him out."

I looked at her questioningly. "You think I like him?" I demanded. I fought to keep it a whisper and it turned out lower than I meant it to be. I could tell the woman heard me, though, for she gave me one of those knowing looks.

I grabbed my paper from her and stalked out of the room, trying hard to walk slow and more clumsily. I sneaked a glance at the boy who was watching me now, from under his eyelashes. He now looked confused. Once again, his stare distracted me and – I fell.

I tripped over my own feet and dropped to the floor. I used my hands to catch myself as my books scattered and my papers flew everywhere. I froze for a second. I just _fell. _I cursed under my breath and was glad my embarrassment couldn't show as I fumbled to collect all my belongings. I reached out for the last few papers, but they were already extended to me by an alabaster white hand.

My eyes slowly followed the hand up the arm it was connected to and into the flat black eyes of the boy from the chair. I stared at him with disbelief and he stared back. Now, mixed with the frustration, there was concern in his eyes.

"Here," he breathed. I simply nodded and took my papers, stacking them on my books. He then held his hand out to me to help me up. I made sure my cloak made my skin feel warm like a human's, and took his hand. He pulled me up into a standing position, not showing any trace of thinking me a fraud.

"Be careful," he whispered. I could hear a laugh behind his words. He thought it was _funny_ I fell. My eyes turned to stone as I glared at him for a second before storming out of the library.

Leave it to my luck to go to a school with another vampire. Because of him, I now had to be on my guard, at all times.

I hadn't even gone to my first class and I already made my first enemy. He just didn't know it yet.


	2. ANXIETY

CHAPTER 2 – ANXIETY

SECOND period French was lamentable. The teacher had me formally introduce myself in front of everyone, then assigned me a tutor, so I could 'catch up.' I've spoken French for the past ten years.

My tutor asked me, in French, which class I had next and proceeded on giving me directions to it, and then translated the directions into English. I was tempted to rip out my hair.

Math was nothing short of intolerable, as well as English. However, when the lunch hour came, I felt a distant, unfamiliar feeling.

I entered the cafeteria alone and stood facing the bustling students of Forks High, chatting and chewing.

"Bella," I heard a sweet voice behind me. I turned to see a tall, mouse-brown haired girl from my English class. She said her name was Angela. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

I nodded and smiled sweetly. The feeling still remained though. As I followed Angela on to the lunch line, I recognized it. Anxiety.

"Aren't you going to eat, Bella?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "First day, nerves and all that," I said quickly. Relief washed over me as I managed to weasel my way out of the situation. I felt lighter, as if a burden had been removed.

I then loyally followed Angela to her lunch table. All her companions were some kids I recognized from my previous classes. Some smiled sweetly at me, some scowled.

The cafeteria doors opened, again, as more students entered. But my nostrils flared and my head shot up. My fears from before were doubled. No – tripled. For walking to the most isolated table in the entire room were _four_ vampires, including the one from the library.

They all sat down with their lunch, and engaged in staring off in different directions while not speaking.

The girl besides me giggled.

"Don't waste your time," she laughed.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"The Cullens," she explained. "They're all adopted, and Rosalie and Emmett are _dating_." She said the word like it was a crime. Though I didn't know which was Emmett, Rosalie was clear. The only female, and a very distinct one at that; she had golden curls that cascaded down her back. Even for an immortal, she was beautiful.

As soon as the girl next to me had said their last name, the brown haired one from the library looked up. His eyes held no emotion, it was as if he heard her mention his surname and responded; which was obviously the case. His eyes then shifted from her to me, and his gaze felt penetrating. I felt unnaturally uncomfortable again.

"I wonder why he's _staring _at you," she said, following the direction in which I was staring. Her voice had a funny tone to it, she was clearly _more _offended. I wouldn't mind, either, if he stared at her, rather than me.

I looked down and he finally dropped his gaze; the uncomfortable feeling slowly subsided. Talk picked up at my table, centering around a trip to the movies this Friday. I focused my hearing further, though.

"So?" I heard a distinctly male voice ask from across the room.

"So, what, Emmett?" another Cullen boy responded.

"What does New Girl think of us?" His voice was eager, like a little kid in a candy shop.

"I'm not sure," the other mumbled back.

"What do you mean you're not sure? You're always sure," the first one persisted.

"Drop it, Emmett." His voice was deadly.

Their exchange didn't make sense to me. Before I could decipher it, though, I saw every head at my table slowly turn to me as a blond boy opened his mouth.

"Would you come, Bella?" he asked politely.

"To the movies?" He nodded eagerly.

"I'd love to." His eyes shone with excitement. "But it's my first weekend here. I'd like to get settled in." He nodded in understanding, though was visibly less cheerful.

"It seems like Mike likes you," the girl beside me said, not looking at me. The jealousy was present again in her voice. Was she really that unappealing to them all? I merely shrugged.

Lunch ended with the shrill ringing of a bell, and everyone rose to go to class. I searched the crowed for the Cullens, but their distinct scent was gone, only a faint remainder, for they all had rushed out.

Way to be inconspicuous, I thought.


	3. LAB PARTNERS

CHAPTER 3 – LAB PARTNERS

AS I entered Mr. Varner's classroom, I felt a bit excited. Science was a subject I could handle better than boring 'ole math. _Much_ better than history.

Mr. Varner smiled at me as I walked in. He was a very nice man who explained shortly that we were starting a lab today, and I didn't have to do it if I wasn't ready. I pretended I was in an advanced program "back home," that way he didn't baby me.

He didn't give me instructions where to sit, like all the other teachers, so I turned to the room, ready to take the first empty table I could. Everyone was already in their previously assigned seats, though, and my choice was limited.

_Very _limited. In fact there was no choice. Just one empty seat. In the back of the class, all the way in the back corner. In any normal circumstance, I'd be grateful. However, when that Cullen boy is occupying the other seat at the lab table, I'm not so happy.

And at that moment, I was slightly past furious.

I stormed off towards the lab bench, intent on smacking my books down on the black table and sitting proudly, with my head held high. But, half way down the aisle, the Cullen boy looked up. My mind wandered momentarily, resting in some unfamiliar region in my brain that made me feel like I'd ate my last prey live, rather than drained it of blood, and it was dancing around inside me.

Suddenly caught off guard by this feeling, I went to sit without thinking, and missed the stool, falling for the second time today.

I saw his legs shivering and I looked up to see him shaking with laughter, trying to hold it in. The blond boy from lunch, Mike, ran over to help me up.

"Are you ok, Bella?" he asked as I allowed him to pull me up with all his strength.

"I'm fine," I murmured. "Just didn't see the stool was pulled out." I normally would swear I'd seen it pulled out, but I was momentarily caught off guard.

Mike looked at me worriedly as I tried to sit again, then shot a disgusted glance at my partner before going back to his chair as Mr. Varner started the lecture.

Mr. Varner explained the lab we were doing today – identifying the different stages of mitosis from unlabeled slides – and then set us to work.

My partner cleared his throat. "Would you like to go first, or shall I?" he asked politely, his voice ringing in my ears. I couldn't help but smile at his unfamiliar voice – it was nothing like the curious one from lunch.

Edward, Emmett, or Jasper, I didn't know which, didn't meet my gaze but motioned with his eyes towards the microscope he nudged with his fingertips.

"If you don't think you can handle it," I muttered lightly, shrugging and lifting my eyebrows. No matter how beautiful he was, my animosity towards this coven still existed. I pulled the microscope towards me as he watched me, his brow furrowed at my reaction.

I took a measured amount of time looking, proving I could keep up my charade better than he (not that he knew).

"Metaphase," I mumbled, scrawling it down on the line on my worksheet. I worked hard on it, making my handwriting look messy. I thought I did a pretty good job.

He cleared his throat and I looked up to find him holding out the next slide.

I shook my head. "We're lab _partners. _I'm not doing it all," I protested, lightly pushing the microscope half way towards him. I just wanted to hear his voice again. "I'm Bella, by the way," I introduced myself, holding out my hand unthinkingly.

He nodded sternly. "Jasper Hale," he said in a restrained voice – it sounded like he hadn't been breathing, and spoke on his last reserve of air – as he glanced down at my hand but didn't take it. Of course, to any human he'd feel icy cold. I was upset, for a reason I didn't quite know.

I looked down at my paper, trying to figure out what was wrong with me today, as he placed the next slide on the microscope. He rested his left hand on the table between us, and proceeded to write down the phase on his ditto. I went to take the microscope from him, and his withdrew his hand quickly away from my approaching one. That hurt more than the rejected handshake.

Overall, biology had been no more exciting than any of my other classes. As the period wore on, Jasper Hale looked more and more confused, and even wary.

The next period, I thought about his expression the whole time I changed and as the gym teacher gave her speech about badminton. I pulled out of my clouded mind as she gave her last threat about not hitting each other with the rackets and the blond boy, Mike, began to make his way over to me.

He looked hopeful as he asked me to be his partner. Seeing as everyone else seemed to have an aversion to actually talking to me, let alone being my partner, I agreed.

"I'll have to warn you, though, I'm not very good," I said as we walked over to our court. I could have probably beasted at the sport, but in the event of accidently showing off my superior skills, I decided acting completely incompetent would be best.

And I did. I missed every possible swing that presented itself to me, and even managed to 'accidentally' hit Mike on the back of his head.

He was still rubbing at it as we went to put our rackets – or in my case, weapon – away. I could tell from the tense way he held his body he was working up to something, so I smiled quickly and escaped to the locker room.

On my way out, Mike stopped talking to some kid whose name I didn't remember to smile and wave at me. I sighed. This was a mistake. School, of all things! Before he could approach me and, dare I think it, ask me out, I rushed out of the building.

I walked along the parking lot and towards the gate. My path out of it was suddenly cut off by a flashy new Volvo that flew out of the lot, made a left, and revved as it sped down the twisted road.

"Watch it, Edward, you almost ran over New Girl," I could the masculine voice I heard at lunch mumble from inside the cabin.

"I'll be more careful next time," another male voice responded, sounding unconcerned. Their voices slowly disappeared with the growing distance between us.

I vied to hear more (more of Jasper Hale's voice, though I wouldn't admit it to myself.)

I jogged across the street and down the side road. When I was sure no one was watching, I dove into the woods and sprinted in the direction of the car. I soon came back into hearing distance as the car screeched to a stop, then accelerated full force again.

"So someone has a crush," the curious voice sang, then broke into a laugh it couldn't hold back.

"Shut up!" It was _his_ voice, almost annoyed, like he'd heard it time and time again. I kept running. "You know we're undeniably attractive to humans, her feelings are not her fault." I was hurt; I was mixed into the crowd of all the other frail little humans. All I was was some pathetic creature crushing on him. Was that the feeling I'd experienced earlier, when – Wait a second!

I stopped mid-stride, hearing the car continue to speed on. He knew how I felt? _Impossible_. I knew extra powers, like my cloak, weren't unheard of, but definitely rare. Could he have one, too?

I thirsted to know more, so ran my hardest to find the car again. I weaved in and out of the trees, hoping it hadn't gone too far, or in a direction I couldn't follow. I decided to edge closer to the road, knowing I would remain hidden even if I could see them. It raced down an empty highway I now ran parallel to. I sank back into the depth of the trees, just in case, and tuned in to the voices within the car.

"… just wish I knew," I heard Jasper complain.

"I'm _sorry_," one of the others stressed through gritted teeth, I guessed. He didn't sound like the curious one.

"And you don't know -?"

"NO, Jazz!"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Just drop it," the other grumbled.

I stopped again, absorbing the information. So Jasper Hale. He could _feel_ what I was feeling.

Right before the car faded out of earshot I heard the one that wasn't Jasper or the curious one say, "Go hunting with Rose tonight, Jazz. Get your mind off things."


	4. UNEXPECTED

CHAPTER 4 – UNEXPECTED

IT took all my self control to not go looking for them. I had to hunt, and concentrated solely on that.

In reality, I didn't _have_ to hunt. I just should – as a precaution, you know. I survived one day, yes. But there were still about 80 or so to go till summer ….

I stood in the middle of a minuscule clearing, no bigger than my bedroom, and closed my eyes. I scoped the area around me for a couple miles, trying to find my prey. Just like every other lucky creature on this earth, tonight's dinner was sleeping. My frustration over that little key point fueled my drive and actually put me in the mood to hunt.

Before I opened my eyes, I concentrated heavily on my prey's smell. Over a mile away and I could smell the deliciously tantalizing flow of blood. I let my instincts overtake me, and I ran.

Dodging trees and tearing the earth up with my claws as I ran with my arms, I felt like a ferocious lioness, about to make her kill.

I saw a very large boulder jutting out of the ground that was almost as tall as me coming up. I growled with ferocity, adding to my acceleration, and landed on the balls of my feet and the heels of my hands, then used all my force to launch myself off the rock.

Right as I heard it shatter, mid-leap, I became completely disoriented. It was as if I flew through a foggy cloud that temporarily clouded my crave. As I soared, as if in slow motion, I was fully aware of my body. I took a second to analyze what I was up to when I was met with a whistling noise that carried towards me. It sounded like the wind was yelling "No!"

Then, I was hit in the side and knocked out of mid-flight, soaring to my right towards the ground. Right before I hit the ground, I heard someone exclaim, "Shit!' under his breath.

I hit the ground with unnecessary force, rocking the earth and shaking the trees around me. The man who attacked me kept me pinned to the ground, however, even after it all stopped moving. I still felt the calm cloud around me, and lost all my desire for the hunt completely.

Another moment passed and I growled. I wanted to put a face to my attacker, but my head was in a patch of ferns and I couldn't see him on top of me.

Before I could even speak, he pulled back lithely, like a wild cat who realized he attacked a fellow hunter.

I groaned. Though I wasn't bruised, it still ached a bit; he was much stronger than me. I pushed my upper half away from the ground, groaning again. I rubbed at my head lightly, where it hit the ground, before turning to my attacker.

My hand froze where it was, a fist massaging my temple.

"I'm sorry. Don't be afraid. It was an accident. Are you okay?" All his words were rushed, so quick even _I_ had trouble catching up.

"It's ok," I mumbled, looking down.

"I _am_ sorry," he whispered, his voice captivating. I knew he was being truthful, but I still didn't answer. A moment passed, then he spoke again. "I'm Jasper," he introduced himself. He lifted his hand and for a fleeting second paused, thinking, then dropped it.

I was slightly offended that he didn't want to touch me, but something else filled my brain, dominated it.

I couldn't introduce myself. 'O hai, I'm Bella Swan. I'm not totally the same exact girl who's your lab partner.' Or how about, 'Yes, I am your lab partner. And a member of the undead.' Lying was out, also. He'd figure it out. What do I do? Make up a name, like Isa or Belle. Oh yes, Disney princess, that was the way to go.

"I didn't mean to attack you," he said, breaking me out of my reverie. "I mistook you for someone else, if you could believe it." I just stared at him blankly. "I was hunting with my sister, see, and when you went for the kill, I thought you were her …" He drifted off, seeing my expression hadn't changed. He looked concerned.

A new thought took me, though, as I gazed into his eyes. Ignoring more instinctual feelings that I hadn't experienced in a while, I managed to be observant. His _eyes_.

I couldn't cloak myself now. He knew I was a vampire. But did he notice _my _eyes? I chewed on the inside of my cheek.

He looked concerned, but got to his feet and held his hand out at me, to help me up. I broke my gaze to stare at his hand instead. Did I dare take it?

I looked back up into his eyes, now towering over me. "But your eyes," I exhaled. His brow furrowed a bit. Even though I said that so low it was hard to hear, even immortal, he caught on. I waited.

He soon withdrew his hand and finally broke eye contact, looking off into the distance. If I hadn't been staring at him so intently, I would have missed his shrug.

"That doesn't bother you?" I gasped.

He shrugged infinitesimally again. "You get used to it."

I was confused for half a second. "No, I mean –" I couldn't bear to finish my sentence. I meant to say _me_ but I couldn't bear it if he said yes.

He turned back at me to better comprehend my silence. "You?" he guessed the ending of my sentence. I nodded, unable to look away from his gaze. "There are different paths. You chose yours, and I mine."

He stared at me for another second, then held his hand out again. When I didn't take it he said, "The dirt can't be that comfortable."

Against my better judgement, I took it. He pulled me up to a standing position, but we didn't let go of each other's hands.

"Tell me your name," he pleaded, his golden eyes turning soft. I suddenly felt willing to tell him. What was the big deal? I couldn't spend my entire life trying to hide what I was from them.

I opened my mouth to tell him, but a different sound came out.

"Jazz!" a girl's voice called from a distance. Jasper's head snapped up and looked to the northwest. "Jasper?" it called again.

"My sister," he murmured. "I need to go." His voice was so light, she'd never hear. "Are you staying in Forks, longer than the night?"

I nodded slowly. "I beg you, then, don't hunt in town. I'll explain tomorrow night, if you –" his voice broke off as he read my indecision on my face. I could tell he felt it too, my emotions.

He let go of my hand and began to drift towards his sister's voice. "I'll be here, even if you're not," he whispered. He was gone.


	5. CHANGE

CHAPTER 5 – CHANGE

WHAT I was doing was crazy. Even as I paced, on the spot, thinking how I could run now and still be okay, I didn't. Was I asking for a premature death? I bit back a laugh at the irony of the question I'd spend years pondering.

"Madam?" I heard a voice call out. I tried to suppress a giggle, but he heard me, and stepped out from behind a tree with a smirk.

"Well what do you expect me to call you?" he demanded, a southern accent sprouting out of no where. I shrugged, trying not to smile, and failing.

"You came," he exhaled, changing the subject; his annoyed façade faded quickly.

"I was curious," I conceded, smirking back at him.

"About what?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but actually radiating tension. I wondered why he was so nervous. Maybe he thought I'd be mad that he stopped me mid-hunt yesterday?

I just stared at him, eyebrow up. He knew what. "My diet?" he asked, then laughed. "My family calls ourselves vegetarians."

I hissed subconsciously at the word. "Family?" I asked.

"Coven, family, it's the same thing. To us," his voice faltered a bit at my expression. When I didn't look convinced, he continued. "Its not like picking chinese for dinner one night then pizza the next, like humans. Our decision to drink animal blood is an entire lifestyle choice. Without our –" he stopped short, looking apologetically at me. I didn't understand.

"Don't be afraid to say something because of me," I whispered.

Half of his mouth pulled down, unsure if he really should continue or not. He sighed, then began again, but watched my carefully. I could tell he was also assessing my mood, so I tried my hardest to feel nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Without our bloodlust, we become more civilized, more sane. We're no longer ruled by our thirst, _we_ rule _it_. And because of that, we are able to lead lives where hunting is only a part of it, not all of it." He stopped there, still waiting for me to becoming offended, or even attack. But I didn't. I understood _everything_.

My expression melted into a mushy appreciation as I felt a prickly feeling in my eyes well up.

"Why do you feel so ashamed?" he asked, taking a step forward, towards me. His hands lifted a bit from his side, ready to grab me, it seemed. I longed for his embrace as I stared at him wordlessly. He opened his mouth, as if to soothe me, but closed it, looking frustrated. Before I recovered enough to speak, he laughed lightly. "How am I supposed to calm you when I don't even know your name?"

I couldn't help but laugh once along with him. Then, I shook my head, trying to push away my self loathing. "For _years_," I began slowly, feeling like with each word I was exposing myself, "I hated myself. I'd tried, on countless occasions, to starve myself to death, but it never worked. Taking human lives for sustenance was ghastly to me, but how else was I supposed to go on? Then I see you, and realize how incredibly foolish I was. I never thought, in over seventy years, that there was an alternative."

I looked down, shaking my head. How could I hate this coven, this _family,_ if they were everything I wanted.

Suddenly, I was in his arms. His head rested on top of mine as he patted my back lightly. My hands laid pointlessly against his chest and I stood frozen. I didn't know how to react. I knew how I _wanted_ to react. I knew how every inch of my body longed for his. But Jasper was different.

Lust was a feeling I knew well. A feeling I've succumbed to on previous occasions. Though it was present, as he held me, there was something more. Some other feeling I wasn't used to.

Jasper sighed and began to pull away. I gasped.

"You're uncomfortable," he sighed. I shook my head vigorously as he pulled away, not wanting to leave the amazing feeling of his embrace.

He looked contemplative for a moment, over my head, his eyes glossed a bit. I stared up at him, feeling terribly untouched. I waited out his reverie, though, because I didn't want him like that. I felt something so much more for him that I couldn't explain, and didn't dare waste.

"Did you ever hear about the wars, down in Mexico?" he asked, catching me off guard. My eyes, originally glistening (figuratively) as they soaked in the image of his face, squinted as my eyebrows furrowed. Before I could even think about responding, he continued, feeling my confusion. "Power hungry vampires fought over herding lands throughout Mexico through the use of armies of newborns. Bloodshed was a mild way of describing it – figuratively, of course. Hundreds were decimated by the Volturi – You know who they are, right?"

I nodded, my eyes widening a bit. I certainly knew who they were. Maybe more than him.

"Well the Volturi came in to oppress it all. I was born after that, when the wars grew again, but were less publicized. I escaped that lifestyle with a friend and his mate. No matter how hard I try to commit to this new lifestyle, it's not easy."

I sympathized for him. I couldn't quite feel his exact pain, never having made the switch to being a "vegetarian" as he called it, but couldn't even begin to imagine how it felt.

He looked down at me, his eyes shining. "Would you hunt with me?" he asked. His breath washed across my face. I was hyper aware of his arms that were still wrapped lightly around my waist, and used hunting as an excuse to get my mind off worse things. Thank _god_ he couldn't read it.

But as my thoughts turned to less dirty ones, though they were ironically filled with blood, I grew nervous.

"I don't know how," I admitted. "I don't know if I can."

"I'll help you," he promised. He smiled encouragingly and as soon as I felt confident enough he released all but my hand and ran with me, taking me into a whole other world.


	6. BUTTERFLIES

CHAPTER 6 – BUTTERFLIES

I knew it was my reflection, staring back at me. It was my hair, my face, my nose and chin. I knew it was myself, for I'd seen myself in a mirror hundreds of times. And legends were legends, anyway; they weren't true. But I couldn't help but think it was all a dream, not that I could have those.

Staring into my eyes was unreal. I blinked a couple times, to make sure it was myself reflected in the mirror. Each time I blinked, the red-orange color came back. Even after I held my eyes closed for a minute, studying the inside of my eyelid, I opened them again to see the color.

Though it would take a while and a lot of hunting to fade my ruby red eyes to the beautiful, warm color of Jasper's, I couldn't help but imagine looking in the mirror again tomorrow, seeing a melted butterscotch color staring back at me.

To calm myself, I thought of how unlikely it would be that they'd ever become that extreme. The experience wasn't _that_ terrible. Jasper said, after we hunted, it was more like "eating tofu when you really are craving red meat." I laughed, though I couldn't remember the taste of red meat as a human, or if it was even something I ever craved.

But that wasn't all. It was also my lack in faith that made me think my eyes would shine garnet again. I didn't believe Jasper would keep this up. My only personal experiences with men were based purely off lust. And though I wanted to think he was different, I couldn't help compare him to the others.

I blinked slowly once more, implementing my cloak so that my eyes were a more inconspicuous color when I reopened them. I twitched slightly out of surprise. Though they were a raw umber color, only a few shades lighter than black, the difference was noticeable. I briefly wondered what color they'd be under my cloak if they were pure gold, but stopped myself before my hopes rose too high.

I turned away from the mirror against my will and pushed my curiosity to the back of my mind as I left for school.

As I ran there, I practiced my alibi. I'd missed school yesterday – the sun shone unbelievably the entire day – and I spent the entire day dreaming of Jasper. As I reached school I had to pull myself out of my reverie or I'd end up running straight up to him, demanding he take me then and there.

Many people waved happily at me as I walked through the parking lot, even if I didn't actually know them. I went towards the office, to negotiate my first period class. I vehemently refused to have to go to history and I was sure I couldn't skip it all the time.

Inside, the same lady who greeted me the first day smiled warmly at me. "Can I help you, dear?"

"I'd like the try and change one of my classes," I said.

She looked a little surprised. "You've only been here two days, is there a problem?"

"Well, yes," I said, looking compromised. "I have history first period, with Mr. Clifford. But in my old school, I already took that history class, and have fulfilled all the requirements of this school already." I tried to look helpless as she thought about what I said.

"Do you have your transcript, from your old school?" she asked. I nodded and handed her the paper. Fresh out of my printer this morning, forged incredibly so there was no way you could tell it was fake.

"I see," she murmured, turning towards the computer to her left and looking something up. "Well I see how academically gifted you are, and I'm afraid to say there's no other class I could put you in that you haven't taken or would benefit you in any way." I didn't answer her as she sat frowning at the computer, thinking of possibilities.

I waited, until … "I supposed I could give you a free period. It's not like you can't handle everything else," she said smiling at me. Being an A+ student paid off, not that it was particularly hard … or even true.

"If that's the only thing …" I said, looking unconvinced.

"It's fine dear," she said, rolling her chair over to the printer where she printed out my new schedule, free of history class. "You just still need to be in school on time, in the library or cafeteria, and not wandering."

"No problem," I said, happy beyond belief.

I practically skipped to the library, trying not to prance so much as to catch someone's attention. After I took off my coat and hung it up in the vestibule, walking into the actual library, I stopped short. There was a class in here today, with none other than my own personal shadow in it.

"Hi, Bella!" Mike greeted me, practically breathless as he came to my side. He didn't notice a low table in his path, and hit his shins on it. As he bent over to see what stopped him, I realized I never cloaked the rest of my body, and looked around hastily to see if anyone else noticed. No one.

"You look great today," he complimented me after he recovered. I smiled shyly as I hoped he just thought it was a trick of the light that made me momentarily shine like a goddess. "Where were you yesterday?"

This is why I needed an alibi. Because of Mike, the hopeless boy wonder.

"My family is still moving in. Yesterday, we needed to get another van of stuff up here, so I helped my dad with that," I lied smoothly.

"Oh, that's a shame. Did you see what a beautiful day it was? After school our entire lunch table stayed after to play football. You missed a lot of fun."

"You're in my gym class, do you really think I could play football?" He laughed a bit too much than necessary at that statement, trying to butter me up, I guessed. Just then his teacher called him back over to work on his assignment and he smiled apologetically as he went back to his class.

In order to hide from him, in case he managed to escape his teacher again, I sat at one of the tables on the opposite side of the room, hidden in a corner by many bookshelves.

I put my bag down next to me and pulled out a book I was reading. _Macbeth_, by Shakespeare. He was my favorite author, and his plays were timeless.

"_Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle toward my hand?"_ I muttered, reading it out loud. "_Come, let me clutch thee_."

"And I heard the new girl was so sweet and innocent. What will everyone say when they discover the violent side of her?"

I gasped and looked up. I was so wrapped up in the play that I didn't hear him approach. Sometimes I thought my cloak did more than just make me _look_ more mortal. Maybe it also dimmed my senses. Or maybe it was just his effect on me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." When I didn't answer his eyebrows creased. He was clearly contemplating my sanity.

I shook my head slightly and gathered my thoughts, trying to form something coherent. "It's ok," I breathed.

He looked at the chair across from me inquisitively and I nodded. He sat down gracefully and I lowered my eyes to my book, trying not to get wrapped up in his exquisite face.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you, when we met on Monday. I wasn't feeling well, so I was in a bad mood," he smiled apologetically. I knew better though. Because my cloak can't create my own distinct scent or heartbeat, it hides me in a mass concentration of those from people around me. Being new and less practiced to his chosen lifestyle, Jasper had trouble controlling himself when faced with that intensity.

"That's why I wasn't here yesterday," he added.

"I wasn't here yesterday, either," I said, trying not to think of the pain I caused him each Biology class.

He smiled. "Something we have in common." He then nodded towards my book. "That, also."

"You like Shakespeare?" I asked, leaning forward, excited by this connection between us.

"He is an amazing author. His plays capture the very essence of mankind." I nodded fervently, glad that not only had I found someone who agrees with me, but that it was Jasper. Our faces were no more than 6 inches apart,

He suddenly leaned back in his chair; trying to look casual, he rocked back onto the back legs of it. If I didn't notice the regret that flashed across his face, I would have been distracted by how amazing he was; physically and at acting.

When I looked suspiciously at him and didn't say anything else on Shakespeare he cleared his throat and looked down at his watch. I noticed it was a Rolex, the type business moguls and lawyers wore.

"I should go, I have a Spanish test next that I need to study for," he said, getting up to leave.

"Bye," I sighed as he walked away. It didn't occur to me that the reason he left was because of me. I knew there was no way he had to study for Spanish; he probably could speak it fluently. But there was something I said, something I did, that made him leave.

I noticed there were five minutes left to the period, so I got up to walk among the book shelves, trying to shake off the fluttering feeling in my stomach. I felt silly, almost. The whole time I was trying so hard to suppress a smile. Even now, after he was gone, I could help but smile stupidly at nothing.

When I heard the bell ring I went back to pick up my books and go to French, still trying to suppress that alien feeling in my stomach, but anticipating its return in Biology.


	7. CONFUSED

CHAPTER 7 – CONFUSED

JUST like I predicted, the flips and knots in my stomach returned. I entered Biology, feeling like I was about to regurgitate a lunch I didn't even eat (I went with the Cullen approach of picking my food apart, but not eating it).

He was sitting there, as amazing as any other time I'd seen him. I sat down next to him, smiling politely, but he didn't react to my appearance. I frowned slightly, but my thoughts were interrupted by Mike, who wandered over.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" he asked, sitting on the edge of my lab bench. I could have sworn I saw Jasper shift in his seat. The sudden proximity of Mike's blood probably upset him.

"Nothing," I said, trying to smile politely and hide my reluctance to talk to him.

"So I had a question, about Saturday …"

"I already told you, Mike, I'm not going," I said firmly.

"No, I meant next Saturday. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." He finished off his sentence with what I was sure he thought to be a dazzling smile.

Ugh. My sudden connection with Jasper flared as my mind turned to him, and my longing to be with him compromised any politeness I had left in me.

"Isn't it a bit far in advance?" I asked.

His smile shrank slightly, but he tried to keep up his confidence. "Well, yeah. But I wanted to make sure I got to you first." Even if Jasper wasn't watching, he was sure to notice they way Mike's eyes flickered to him and back.

I repressed a laugh. If he only knew how I felt for Jasper.

"I'm not sure it would be the best idea, Mike …" I trailed off.

He shrugged, his mood unaffected. "I'll just ask again later," he announced, before returning to his seat as Mr. Varner called the class to order.

I watched him leave with disbelief coloring my face. I worked to gather my expression as I felt embarrassment creeping up on me. Embarrassed that Jasper had to witness that.

I was trying to clear my mind of everything – Jasper, Mike, my second day here, Jasper – everything but listening to Mr. Varner's lecture. Two or three times, my rapt attention waned when Jasper fidgeted in his chair. Keeping up with their charade of being human must have become second nature to him; he would squirm in his chair or twitch as if he were uncomfortable.

When his lecture was done, Mr. Varner assigned our homework and gave us the last fifteen minutes of class to complete it.

I answered the first two questions in under fifteen seconds. In order to keep up my own human persona, I tried to daydream. I thought about the first day I saw Jasper. I remembered how confused he was, as I internally battled over my animosity towards the Cullens and his irresistibility. Then I thought about that night, when I'd met him for the second time and he taught me how to live above what I was.

He shifted another two times. After the second, I realized each movement slowly brought him away from me. My forehead creased and I looked down, intent on finishing the assignment (by now, most of the class made it all the way to number three).

My mind drifted again, though, by number ten. I thought about earlier today, when Jasper and I bonded over Macbeth. Who ever knew the tragedy could be so romantic? But that memory was tarred, tainted by the note on which he left. Something bothered him about the way I acted, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The bell rang and he rushed out, leaving me feeling even more desirous for him than before. I wanted to know why I bothered him.

I moped out of the class, trying to cheer myself by remembering I had gym next, so I could get back at Mike for being so damn confident.

And I did. I managed to clip his shoulder with my badminton racket, but at the right angle so it actually hurt him. I hit myself with it on my swing back, though, and needed to smooth the dent out of the racket when no one was looking.

I managed to escape Mike's presence by hiding in the locker room this time. He waited for a minute, but decided to leave to grab ice from the nurse before going home.

I smiled with vindictive pleasure as I left. I took the long way towards the parking lot, avoiding Mike. Unfortunately he decided to stop right where I was headed and talk to some boy from our lunch table whose name I didn't know.

I was stuck hiding behind the office building. Luckily, no one would see me back here, so I leaned against the back wall and exhaled, feeling slightly pathetic as I hid from a mere human, hormone-filled boy.

My attention was caught – not by the sweet voice of the lady at the front desk, asking if she could help him, but – by _his_ voice.

He began persuading her, using his attractiveness to his advantage. He was trying to change a class. Biology. To another class. _Any_ other class.

And he succeeded. I sank down the wall I leaned against, upset beyond belief. I couldn't help but think it was because of me. Why else would he?

I listened to him walk to his family's car and close the door. The engine started and the car stalled, waiting for another car to move, I guessed.

"It's nothing," I heard Jasper murmur.

"Jasper," I heard one of his brothers warn.

Jasper sighed, but didn't say any more. Then, "So you changed your class?" the brother asked. Silence. "But it's just one human. You've been doing so well." He paused for a second and added, "If it's really that bad …."

I couldn't understand why I didn't hear Jasper's answers. And if he wasn't speaking at all, I wanted to know what faces he was making.

"But if it's not the bloodlust-"

"Just drop it, Edward," Jasper insisted. Then the engine's hum grew louder as I heard the car back out of the parking lot and drive away.

So Jasper _did_ change his class because of me. But, if not for "the blood lust," then why?


	8. FORGIVEN

CHAPTER 8 – FORGIVEN

MY anger at Jasper abated due to my sudden curiosity. If not for it, I wouldn't even have come here, the same spot I met him the past two nights. I was still fighting myself, though. Did I really want to know what I did to make him act this way?

I paced back and forth, fighting with myself. I knew I only had a couple minutes until Jasper would come, and I wasn't fully resolved on whether or not I wanted to just turn and run or confront him.

For once, my cowardice claimed my decision.

I ran back home, slamming the door lightly so it didn't break off its hinge. I stood with my back to it, feeling a prickling in my eyes that made me wonder if I made the right choice.

My head was filled with everything – Jasper's peculiar behavior, the way he seemed to have an aversion towards me, and his attempt to change his class.

My attention was so focused on the mystery he presented that my breath didn't catch in my throat, then stop, until I heard someone else's breathing take mine's place. There was no heartbeat paired with it, leaving the possibility of whom it might be a slim choice.

I heard his shirt ruffle as he raised his arm to knock lightly on the door. I remained frozen on the other side. He knocked again. I waited, still with shock. Minutes passed and I still couldn't move. I knew it was him, there was no one else. But how did he find me?

I finally heard a sigh and the noise of him slowly turning on his heel, away from the door. He walked down the driveway and across the street, stepping into the woods.

I had to be sure it was him, so I turned and opened the door silently. But he still caught me. With one foot in the woods, he turned the top half of his torso with an evil grin on his face, as if he knew I was going to check.

Maybe _he_ made me feel so curious, so regretful. He walked back up to the door confidently, his eyes gazing into mine. He stopped two feet away from me.

"Good evening," he greeted me, his teeth sparkling as the moonlight bounced off them.

I was speechless. I didn't want to give in so easily, but all my anger and confusion towards him vanished completely. Another second passed, then, I pounced.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck as I crashed my lips into his. He stumbled back a pace and his lips were unmoving as he tried to register my actions. He had to have known it was coming, had to have felt the lust building before it took me.

In less than a second he adjusted, wrapping his arms around my lower back and beginning to move with me. He backed me into the house and shut the door with a kick of his foot, leaving us in complete darkness.

In French, I couldn't help but radiate my excess happiness. I practically skipped around the room, all of my actions much more conspicuous than would be wise. In Trig, the jealous girl from my lunch table, her name was Jessica, talked to me more than usual, having decided I was worthy of her presence.

She briefly asked about my buoyant mood, but I simply shrugged, still smiling. She shot me a look like I might be just some crazy person after all, but it didn't bother me. Because all through class I was distracted. Every little thing caught my attention, reminding me of last night, no matter how small.

The teacher called on Jess shortly after we stopped talking. She didn't know the answer so she bit her lip. It reminded me of how last night, I bit Jasper's lip. But that was a different emotion entirely than the confusion Jess clearly emanated.

Then, a boy whose name I thought was Connor came in late. He had a lollipop. That was pretty much self explanatory.

Later, someone whispered "Amazing," when it began to snow a bit outside. It reminded me of laying on top of Jasper, lazily trailing my fingers across his chest as he murmured, "You're amazing."

The bell rang, automatically snapping me out of my reverie – but only until I got into English and sat down. We were reading _Wuthering Heights_, a love story. While the class read, I mentally dubbed Mike's voice for Jasper's, imagining what it would be like if he said those words. Unfortunately, that fantasy ended as abruptly with the memories.

I was anxious to get to lunch. Though I knew there was no way we could sit together at lunch, for several reasons, I couldn't wait to see him. He kept me a secret from his family – no one knew. He made sure not to think about it too often, he said, in case he accidently let something slip and they guessed. As far as they were concerned, Jasper went out hunting every night alone, trying to build control through self discipline. Obviously no one would stop him.

There was also the part where everyone in school would wonder what happened. How all of a sudden the new girl and _Jasper Hale_, THE Jasper Hale, were sitting together. Oh, yeah, and how he had no idea of my now double life.

I tuned out of Jess' chatter on the lunch line, and held my breath when we walked into the cafeteria.

My beaming smile fell. Where there once sat four, there were now just three. Only Rosalie Hale and Emmett and Edward Cullen sat at the secluded lunch table. The large one with the curious voice was whispering romantically to Rosalie, which made me assume the brunette, respectively staring off at a spot on the ceiling, was Edward.

The whole time Jess took to wrestle her wallet out of her bag, take out the money, and pay the cashier, I stared at them. The moment was long enough to catch Edward's attention, and his eyes met mine.

I was transfixed. We both held each other's gaze, staring unemotionally at each other until Jess' babble intruded.

"So ridiculous that we even have to bother – Bella, what _are _you staring at?" she demanded. Her eyes followed the path of mine and met Edward's intense stare at me. I shook my head slightly and looked down at Jess.

"You ready?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

"Why were you staring at Edward Cullen?" she asked, raising a meticulously manicured eyebrow.

"I wasn't. What were you saying?" She didn't buy my feigned innocence, but ignored it for the time being, chattering all the way to the table and for minutes upon minutes after it. I shivered slightly; the whole time he held my gaze I felt oddly uncomfortable, just like the first time I'd seen him, and at lunch, later that day.

People stopped questioning my lack of appetite every lunch, leaving my mind freer to wander than usual – Mike had been avoiding me slightly after the snub I gave him yesterday and a rather vicious girl named Lauren, who felt threatened by my sudden popularity as the new girl, convinced a fair amount of people at the table to ignore me as much as possible.

The only person whose attention wasn't completely claimed by Jessica's rant about English was a sweet girl Angela from my Biology class, but she was content with silence and ate her lunch without staring up a conversation with me. It gave me reign to wonder why Jasper wasn't here, while all his other siblings were. It was uncommon for just one to be absent, wasn't it?

It's not like I could ask Angela. It wasn't that she'd ask questions that were clearly intruding, or give me mysterious looks from then on. It was just that the Cullens would hear. I briefly wondered their reaction if I did ask, hoping to spark a reaction out of it, but knew better.

I felt the exact opposite of what I felt this morning. I went from overflowing with happiness to almost depressed within a couple hours. All after I forgave him.


	9. 360º

CHAPTER 9 – 360º

THAT night, Jasper came to my house again. It was no different than the night before. Except maybe better.

He wasn't in school on Friday, either. He still came Thursday night, though, and Friday – his family was going hunting out of state for the weekend and he wanted to stop by to say goodbye.

He kissed me tenderly, his fingers under my chin. When he finished, he didn't even let go. He kept his fingers in place and rested his forehead against mine, his eyes still closed.

I never wanted the moment to end, but all too soon he sighed and pulled his head back. Dropping his hand to my waist, he stared in to my eyes before slowly letting go of me.

I closed my eyes again, not wanting to watch him leave, but I still felt him pull away. I heard him close the door lightly and run into the forest.

For the rest of the weekend, I felt alone. I traveled Forks at night, learning the town. Sunday I hunted.

I found a heard of elk in the dead of the forest – over seven miles away from any humans – and focused on the flow of their blood through their heavy bodies. It wasn't that difficult; Jasper was a good teacher. But I tried not to think of him – it hurt too much.

I was ecstatic Monday morning. I had been so lonely the whole weekend that any form of company, even Mike, was welcome.

I had a bounce in my step as I entered the parking lot, smiling and waving back at everyone.

Luckily, the library was deserted for once. Even the librarian herself was absentminded and didn't bother me. Today felt like the perfect day.

French was tolerable, and so was Math. In English Mike talked to me again, no longer upset from the rejection. He walked with me to lunch, chatting happily. The mood of the overall school ran higher than usual.

As we exited the lunch line, I swept the room with my eyes. Jasper was here today. It should have been a crime, how wonderful the day was.

I practially pranced along side Mike, actually listening to his words and nodding along fervently.

When we sat down at the lunch table, it took all my self control not to stare at him. I hadn't seen him since that brief moment on Friday, and every inch of me longed out to touch him. It felt like an eternity since the last time out lips met and our bodies entwined. I foolishly let my mind wander to the nights we spent together. I should know better, but I craved his touch. Not that we'd ever gotten far – I'd been very abstinent, refusing to ruin what was between us, knowing that if we went any furthur he'd be just another.

I hadn't realized Jess calling my name until then.

"Earth to Bella," she called in my ear. I shook myself to make it look like I was spacing out, but really hid a shiver that ran down my spine.

"Sorry, Jess, I was day dreaming. What?"

"I asked what you did this weekend," she said, repeating herself. I saw Mike's head turn a fraction towards me, curious.

"I just got settled in in my house, you know. Unpacked and just relaxed," I lied cooly. Jess seemed happy enough with my response but Mike looked almost regretful. I guess I shouldn't have mentioned I had time to relax … that I didn't decide to spend with him.

They started talking about some trip to a beach that Mike was planning in a couple weekends, raving about how it's supposed to get warmer. I couldn't imagine the weather in Forks being _nice_, let alone warm.

Instead of letting my mind wander again and get lost in dark thoughts, I allowed myself a glance at his table, just to hold me over.

When I looked, Edward was looking my way. Intently. In fact, he was staring straight at me. I felt uncomfortable, but not just because of his gaze. I couldn't quite pinpoint it, but I just didn't feel right.

"Edward," I heard Rosalie call, trying to break him out of his trance. His head snapped around at her. "Who _are_ you staring at?" she demanded.

I immediately looked at my table, pretending to be a part of the conversation while really listening to the other one.

"No one," he mumbled. But the interrogation wasn't over yet.

"Is it the new girl?" I heard the familiarly curious voice that belonged to Emmett.

"No," he mumbled again. I could hear slight embarrassment leak into his voice.

"Come on, spill it Edward," Rosalie coaxed him.

"He doesn't wanna talk about it," Jasper said in a warning tone. I couldn't help but mentally swoon at how he mediated his family.

Emmett let it go with a, "Sheesh," and I glanced up quick to see Rosalie give Edward a curious look, clearly warning it wasn't over yet.

Then, Edward nodded a fraction of an inch, only enough for someone like us to notice. I wondered what he nodded at. Could he read more into Rosalie's look than I, as an outsider, could?

The bell rang and I got up to follow my friends out of the cafeteria. I didn't join in any conversation, still mulling over what I heard, when I heard Edward and Jasper's voices again. I stopped to pretend to tie my shoe (after untying it first.)

"Are you sure you're okay, Edward?" Jasper asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," he sighed, tired of questioning.

"Edward," Jasper warned. "I know what you're feeling right now."

Edward breathed deeply through his nose. "I can't explain it," he said.

"I can't either," Jasper said, laughing a little.

"I just can't help it. I _need_ to know."

They stopped walking and Edward sighed again. I continued walking to Biology and I saw them waiting outside the door. It was odd; I'd thought Jasper dropped the class.

"I understand," Jasper murmured. "Good luck, I guess."

He put his hand on Edward's shoulder for a moment, staring intently at him like he was trying to convey a message, then squeezed it once and let go. He walked away, leaving Edward at the door. He took a deep breath and then entered the room, not breathing again.

I was shocked, and my shock only increased as I entered the room to see Mr. Varner finish greeting "Mr. Cullen" and wave him to his new seat, "over there, where your brother used to sit."

I tried to mask my extreme shock and confusion by walking to my seat nonchalantly. I walked slowly, dragging my feet like a human.

I sat down awkwardly, but tried my hardest to ignore his presence. I was ready to act like he was his brother. Every Bio class I'd sit staring forward, Jasper ignoring me, unless we had to do a lab and he was _forced_ to interact with such a 'pathetic human' as myself.

However, an unfortunately familiar voice caught my off guard, and in my act of ignoring my partner I turned my head slightly towards him as he spoke softly, "Hello, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen."

My breathing stopped.

AN: Hey guys, I have obviously been lenient on updating, let alone begging for reviews (I haven't even done so yet.) But I'm just letting you know I really don't want to update unless I get a review - I haven't even had ONE! Nine chapters and NO reviews? I know you think things when you read it so please, let me know what you think/how you feel!


	10. EENEY MEENEY MINEY MO

CHAPTER 10 – EENEY, MEENEY, MINEY, MO.

IF I thought my stomach was in knots before, I never knew true discomfort before. It was like the knots had triple knotted themselves, like they had been tugged at and pulled this way and that. Like my stomach did a total 360.

His face fell slightly in the ten seconds it took me to gather my thoughts.

"I'm Bella," I stuttered. His mouth pulled down in one corner and his eyes flickered as he broke the intense stare between us. Something was wrong, already.

I turned forward again and focused everything on keeping up my façade. I didn't want him to see my disappointment. It was silly, really.

One second, I wanted Jasper, with all my heart (no matter how frozen it is). And all of a sudden, the only person I can even think about is Edward. He filled my mind like blood fills a newborn's. I watched him out of my peripherals while Mr. Varner gave his lecture.

He sad rigid, his back straight and his head held tall. His left hand, however, was fisted on his knee and the vein in his neck was exposed. His beautiful face was marred by a strained, almost angry expression.

If I was a mere mortal like he probably thought I was, I wouldn't have caught the glances he'd throw my way every minute or so. I put all my faith in my shield, taking it for granted as it hid from him what I really was.

The entire sixty minute period I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. His constant staring aside, there was something more, something I couldn't pinpoint, that made me feel uneasy about it. It didn't help that my stomach was practicing gymnastics as it flipped and turned, making the overall experience _very _confusing.

The first note of the bell that ended the period hardly sounded before he leaped up from his seat and made for the door. He was out before any one else got the chance to stand up. I grabbed my books solemnly, wondering how I could have made him act that way.

He was clearly upset with me, that was obvious, but why?

As I left Bio and made my way to gym, I listened carefully for his voice, but never heard it. I heard Jasper's simple chatter with Emmett as they walked together, but it was unimportant, about hunting techniques.

Throughout gym, my head was full of Edward Cullen. I couldn't get him out. Even as I left school, I listened very closely, trying to hear his voice. I finally found it, drifting along the front sidewalk of the school.

He was either talking to himself or I was going crazy.

"It was fine," he said. I could hear a shrug in his voice.

Then, silence. "I can't quite explain it." More silence. "No, I'm not too sure yet."

I round the corner of building two and saw Jasper and Edward walking two building down, their backs to me as they headed towards their car.

There was silence between them, then Jasper turned his head to look at Edward in the eye. He had a stern stare.

"You don't have to remind me of the consequences," Edward muttered to him defensively.

I didn't understand, Jasper didn't say a thing. It's not like Edward could read his mind or anything. Or could he?

I once heard of such a gift. The ability to read one's thoughts. However, I was impervious. Any time they tried to read my thoughts, I felt uncomfortable, like someone was trying to make me divulge an embarrassing secret.

I stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. There was no way. Could he? It was so unlikely, but so possible. Every time Edward Cullen looked at me a certain way, I felt uncomfortable. Just like the other attempts at reading my mind.

But this was different, very different. Shock momentarily overtook me and Mike walked over, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Bella," he said in a singsong voice.

I shook my head. Without even looking at him, I said, "I forgot I have something important to do," and I walked out of the parking lot and down the street. The second I was out of his sight, I ran.

I got home and contemplated my possibilities. I could go there. He told me not to, that his family didn't even know about me, but if I went there I'd see him sooner, and I could ask him sooner. Or I could wait for him to come over.

I couldn't bear the wait, but I also couldn't betray his trust. For a split second I thought I could call him, I'd seen him pull out a small silve cell phone before. But I didn't know his number.

I was anxious and pacing back and forth when I heard a soft approach and a light knock on the door.

If he hadn't opened it first I'd probably have ripped the door off its hinges.

"Jasper," I sighed, smiling at his appearance. He smiled back and sauntered over, raising his arms to hug me.

He held me tight and breathed in my scent. I hesitated in hugging him back. The reason for my impatience wasn't to be in the embrace that I longed for throughout every torturous school day. But for information. And not even information about him.

"Why did you come so early?" I asked in what I hoped sounded like a casual voice.

"I couldn't wait," he said, smirking, as he stared into my eyes. Before, I'd have given anything to unleash the fire that now smoldered in his eyes.

But that was before, and this was now. I took his one hand and led him over to the couch and sat down, at least a foot apart (while normally we're entangled,) and stroked his face gently.

He was still attractive, don't get me wrong, but I felt like all the spark had suddenly gone. Like every time my laundry was done, I would take it out and the static would shock me. But now some dryer sheets were thrown into my wash, and he no longer make my heart skip a beat or my breath catch.

"Why'd you _really_ come so early?" I asked.

"In truth I couldn't wait. Every second I'm away from you hurts." I tried not to bite my lip or let my expression falter after he said that, and just stared pleasantly back at him, waiting for him to continue. Then, he sighed, and his smile faded. "I also couldn't stand being home. The emotional atmosphere – it was too much."

The second he said emotional atmosphere I remembered his gift, and tried the hardest to feel happy. I remembered how fortunate my day had gone so far, and I smiled a bit more with that though.

"What are you thinking?" he mused, staring into my eyes. I diverted them to trace my finger across my thigh.

"I'm just curious," I murmured.

"Bi-curious?" he asked excitedly. I furrowed my brow and slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"_No,_" I stressed. "About your family."

He leaned back and the change in his expression was more than noticeable. It went from a happy, joking smirk to a stone cold set of his mouth, his eyes wide and staring off into the distance; he was clearly unhappy.

**Review!**


	11. CURIOSITY

CHAPTER 11 – CURIOSITY

"WHAT about them?" he asked, clearly hesitant.

"Well, you seem so secretive about them. I only wondered why."

He breathed deeply, looking down at his hands that rested in his lap. "This new lifestyle I've begun with them. It's not easy. Before, I had an undeniable, irresistible lust. Since I've met them, I've denied that lust. It has never coincided with my new family."

"But what does hunting have to do with -?"

"I don't just lust for blood, darling. I'm sure you know that," he added, laughing. "I'm just not used to it. I'm not ready to introduce you right away, but maybe, one day …"

"I'm not asking you to introduce me, Jasper. I'd just like to know a bit about them. About your life in general, during the hours I don't see you."

He smiled almost apologetically, as if he wished he wished he wasn't away from me during the day.

"Well," he began, pulling me towards him so we cuddled on my couch. "I've got two brothers – Edward and Emmett. And Carlisle and Esme, they're basically what humans would consider parents to us. Carlisle created Edward, Esme, and Edward, and Esme is his mate. He also created Rosalie, in hopes that she'd be Edwards mate, but one day found Emmett, a dying hiker, and ever since …"

"How'd you find them?" I asked.

"Well, as I once told you, I escaped the wars in Mexico with my comrade Peter, and his mate. We made our way up north. We'd heard of Alaska and how some parts hardly have sun, a perfect place to try Peter's farfetched idea – hunting animals. I ran in to Esme, who'd just killed a moose. She introduced me to the rest of the Cullens, and everything just seemed to fall in to place."

"And Peter and his mate?" I asked hesitantly, afraid they'd resorted back to hunting humans.

"I haven't heard from him in years, but still 'vegetarians,' as far as I know." I smiled, glad that what I thought was a condemned fate could be used for good.

"And so what _do_ you do during the day then?" I asked, looking up at him, hoping he'd explain why he'd missed school a whole week, but failed to visit me during the day.

He hesitated, smirking slightly as if enjoying a private joke. "You'll probably think I'm mad," he said.

"Try me."

"I go to school." There was silence, during which I didn't say anything. "Rosalie, Emmett, and I pretend to be seniors, while Edward pretends to be a junior. Just recently, though," he said, laughing slightly as he spoke, "I've decided I had enough of biology and upgraded myself to physics."

I was so close to getting an answer, I worked hard to restrain myself from bursting out my question. "It seems like there's a reason you're not quite explaining," I said, hoping not to intrude too much.

"I might be able to teach you how to hunt, but it doesn't mean I'm perfect," he said, stiffening a bit. "In school, there's a large concentration of people. The smell is overwhelming. I'm amazed at how my siblings handle it, but then again, they've been at this longer than I have."

"So biology was particularly bad for you?" I asked.

He laughed. "No, but my lab partner seemed a bit more interested in me than necessary. Aside from the fact that she smelled delectable, I felt so _uncomfortable_." I laughed at him.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, calming myself. He didn't say anything as my laughter died down. "Does any of your family have an ability, like you do?" I asked hesitantly, afraid he wouldn't answer.

He did pause, contemplating whether or not to answer, until, finally, he said, "Yes. Edward can read minds."

So my suspicions were true. Those times I thought Edward was talking to himself, he must have been reading his sibling's minds in between. I didn't know how to feel about that, except, right now, confused.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"He can read minds?" I asked, trying to sound incredulous.

"Most. There's an exception, though, apparently."

"Who?" I asked, yearning for more information.

"Ironically enough, that girl from my bio class. He couldn't help but learn about how uncomfortable this girl made me feel, having read my thoughts, and wanted to know if it were true. But he couldn't find what she was thinking. It bothered him as much as it made him curious. So, when I switched out of bio, he switched in. He wants to try and break her."

When Jasper left me that morning, having to return home to get ready for school, my head buzzed with everything I'd learned. I tried to push it out of my mind and concentrate on simple tasks like getting dressed and finishing off my homework.

When I arrived at the edge of the woods for school, I waited. I was early, so if I remained where I was, I was bound to hear every car headed for school, and the talk of all its occupants. All too soon, I heard a rush of a sports cart and the hauntingly familiar chatter of the Cullen clan.

"Going to try to talk to her, Edward?" I heard Jasper ask.

"I told you, I don't know yet," Edward stressed, like he'd said that several times.

"So where were you all last night, Jazz?" I heard Emmett's curious voice ask.

"Shut up, Emmett, I'm talking to Edward."

"Can you find out, Edward? I'm curious."

"I know you're curious, Em, but he's not thinking about it, so how could I?"

"What are you going to say?"

"I don't _know_, Jazz!"

Their conversation was dimmed by the resonating thuds of an approaching stereo system. No matter how much I thirsted for information, I was glad. I don't know how much more of their bickering I could handle.

Double checking that my cloak was in full effect (even though it was slowly becoming second nature when I was around humans) I stepped out of the woods and entered the school grounds.

Throughout the day, I tried hard to keep the Cullens from my mind.

At lunch, I didn't dare look at them, and kept my ears on the conversation at the table.

"So any chance you'd come to First Beach in two weeks, Bella?" Mike asked, after summarizing their plans.

"I'm not sure," I told him. "I'd have to ask my dad." He surprisingly didn't press the matter, but maybe because Jessica tried to capture his attention. I had a feeling she didn't like his interest in me any more than I did, but perhaps for different reasons.

Mike walked me to biology, chattering all the way. When we entered class early, he sat on the edge of my lab desk, going in to full detail about whatever funny thing his friend Tyler had done this past weekend. I couldn't help but notice the lithe walk of an approaching peer, or the squeak of the chair next to me as it was pulled out, and then occupied.

Mike cleared his throat after finishing his story, a rather determined look on his face. I felt wary – I knew that face too well already.

Not before quickly glancing over at my lab partner, Mike said, "So if you come to First Beach, you're more than welcome to ride in my car, Bella. I'll be sure to save a spot for you."

I tried to smile kindly, suppressing my irritation. "Thanks, Mike, but once again, I'll still need to ask my father."

Mike shrugged and returned to his seat as Mr. Varner began writing notes on the board. He still seemed overconfident about wooing me, something that made me only more irritated.

Frazzled, I turned to look down at my book to open it and take notes, only to catch Edward Cullen smirking.

"Something funny?" I demanded before I could help myself. He looked slightly taken aback, not expecting me to notice or retort.

He looked at me, and his eyes bore in to mine, as if searching for something. It was then that I remembered that Jasper mentioned how Edward couldn't read his lab partner's mind, which was mine.

"Nothing," he said, still smirking. The smirk didn't quite reach his eyes though, which still looked confused. I glared at him and he smiled teasingly back. A moment passed and we were still staring into each other's eyes, unable to break away.

"Er … Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Varner's voice called.

"The Kreb's Cycle," he answered, glancing up front. I directed my eyes to my notebook and took down all the notes Mr. Varner had given so far, not caring to be discreet about my speed.

For the rest of the class, Mr. Varner lectured and gave notes. In the last ten minutes, however, everyone's attention started to wane, especially with the sudden snowfall outside.

"I'm sorry I laughed," came a soft voice next to me. I looked up incredulously to find Edward's face half-turned towards me, but not quite looking at me.

"It's fine," I said, trying to shrug it off and look indifferent. He snickered, but tried to hide it.

"What's your problem?" I burst out, unable to stop myself.

He turned serious. "It's just - _fascinating_, how much attention they all give you. When you don't even want it …."

"How do you know I don't want it?" I countered hypothetically.

"Well I'm normally very good with reading people," he began.

"Normally?" I cut him off.

"Yes. You, however, I can't quite read. But regardless, your manner is enough to show you don't want anything to do with _Michael_." He said Mike's name with a sneer.

"And why would you care about that?" I demanded.

Edward turned looking forward, staring at nothing in particular. His expression was fathomless. "I don't know," he murmured, only loud enough for someone with our incredulous hearing to have heard. Therefore, he didn't think I'd noticed, and turned back to me, smirking, then shrugged.

I gave him a look of loathing right as the bell rang and he hopped up out of his seat and sped out of the room like any other day.

_Why _was_ he so curious about Mike's attraction to me? _I wondered.

Mike made his way over towards me, but kept glancing over his shoulder at the door through which Edward just left.

"I don't like Cullen," he said, mostly to himself, as he approached me.

I shrugged, not commenting on the matter. I walked next to Mike in silence to gym. Not that it was unusual, only my mind was - for once - thinking about Mike. Why _had_ they all been so interested in me? I mean my cloak did work, didn't it? I'd never truly asked a human before, but I was sure it made me look no more than average.

As we entered the gym building, Mike asked me if I felt okay. I nodded weakly, playing it up. I decided to ask the coach if I could go to the nurse, having felt nauseous. She agreed and I made my way over to the main office.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. THE TALE OF TWO BROTHERS

CHAPTER 12 – THE TALE OF TWO BROTHERS

WHEN I arrived at the nurse's office, just inside the main office, I told her I'd felt nauseous, and she told me to lie down, not bothering me with anything else.

I laid on the stiff foam cot, flat on my back, and closed my eyes. It is impossible for me to fall asleep, but it's not like I was even trying. I listened, and listened hard. I wanted to hear his voice. The same infatuation with his brother that plagued my mind my first few days in Forks seemed to take shape, but in the form of his brother.

I could hardly pick out his voice, however, among the chatter of students, faculty, and various background noises like movies or scratching pens or humming heaters. But suddenly, like a wish come true, his voice slowly appeared like the tuning on a radio, with the reception getting clearer and clearer.

"You sure?" I heard him ask. Then, silence. "I know weather changes, Jasper, _thank you_. It just doesn't seem like today would start with snow and end with sun." More silence, followed by, "I know, I don't want to take any chances either."

Then, the door to the main office opened and closed. I heard the wind rush in with the footsteps of two people, but no heartbeats to match. It must have been Edward and Jasper.

Their footsteps stopped after a couple feet and I heard the one occupant of the main office's heart pick up speed.

"Hello, boys, how may I help you?" said the motherly secretary. She sounded out of breath, like she'd just ran very far, except that she hadn't left her seat.

"Well you see, Mrs. Cope," I heard Edward explain silkily, "I'm afraid Jasper has been feeling awful today, and needs to go home. But I don't want him to get sick while driving, and I wouldn't have a ride home anyway, so –"

"It would be no problem for you boys to leave now," Mrs. Cope said, breathless. Her heartbeat fluttered with her breathy words as I heard her chair roll and fingers typing against keys.

Just then, I heard footsteps approaching me. "You've been here long enough, dear, I'm afraid you'll have to go back to class," the nurse said.

In the other room, I heard Jasper begin to mutter something to Edward. However, I had to answer the nurse, and knew that they'd hear.

"Yes, you're right," I conceded. I got up and left the room, closing the door behind me as I was in the shag-carpeted main office.

When I entered the room, Jasper looked at me and then slowly looked away, but Edward's gaze lingered on me more than what would be proper.

"You're all set, Mr. Cullen!" Mrs. Cope said happily beaming up at Edward and Jasper.

Still watching me, frozen against the wall, he said, "Thank you," without breaking his gaze. Jasper cleared his throat and turned towards the door. Edward's eyes lingered on my a moment longer, then he followed his brother out the door.

"Oh dear you don't look well," I heard Mrs. Cope tut. "If you'd like, I could excuse you as well." I nodded meekly, my head mixed up with what just happened, but also concerned that the sun might come out, like Jasper predicted.

I walked out of the building with my backpack on and the snow sticking slightly to my sweater as the wind blew it about. I'd left my jacket in the gym and had no intention of returning to get it, especially as it did me no good.

As I crossed the parking lot to walk home, practicing my human tendencies by crossing my arms and walking huddled, like I were cold, I caught their voices again.

"Edward, she doesn't have a jacket!" Jasper's voice said, annoyed.

"You said it yourself, you wouldn't be able to handle being in the car with her," he argued quietly, as if through gritted teeth.

"Yes but rather I be in agony than have her freeze to death."

"Jasper, no," Edward said, ending the conversation. Their car rolled up to the exit, right as I was crossing the road. It paused for a second, checking that no other cars were coming, then streaked out of the lot, speeding away. It took all my resolve not to follow.

Edward wanted to drive me home. I ignored the fact that he decided against it. I skipped home, happy that he worried about me.

Jasper was right, the sun came out and bounced across the blanket of snow that covered Forks. It lasted the rest of the day until night fell. I'd hid in my house the whole day, not sure if the proximity to my neighbors would allow me to go out without being seen.

However, once the sun went down, Jasper did not come over. I managed to busy myself with various tasks and errands until nine, when I was concerned. He'd surely have come over by now?

I decided to go to the spot in the wood where we'd first met; surely I'd be able to find him there.

When I got there I sat lightly on the remnants of the stone I'd shattered days previously. I listened for several minutes, hearing nothing but the drip of snow falling among tree branches and the occasional rustle made from a sheltered animal.

Finally, I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked expectantly to the east and saw Jasper approaching.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he slowed to a complete stop only feet away from me. "Had a family … emergency. Thing."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

He sighed and walked over, sitting on the other half of the broken rock. "Remember how I told you Edward couldn't read this girl from my biology class' mind? Well he decided to talk to her today, hoping he'd be able to finally read her. Long story short teenage drama ensued and I spent the past four hours trying to prevent him from running away to Alaska."

I stared at him, lost for words.

"So where is Edward now?" I asked, trying not to sound too concerned since Jasper was under the belief that I'd never met him.

"At home. Esme's managed to convince him to wait until Carlisle gets home to make a final decision. Luckily Carlisle works late tonight, so hopefully Edward'll realize it's not worth leaving for."

"All this, over a _mortal_?" I tried to sound like that's the only reason I kept up the conversation.

Jasper nodded. "There's something about her that draws him in. Maybe because he can't read her, he can't figure out who she truly is. I don't know but I think he might be attracted to her, or at least it certainly feels like he's headed in that direction."

I sat there in silence, unable to comprehend what I was hearing.

The rest of the night Jasper told me stories of his family – of the various messes they'd got in to, of the places they lived, and of the other vampire's they'd met. It reminded me vaguely of the coven I'd left behind when I came to Forks. They weren't so much of a family as they were a hierarchy, but I couldn't help to admit a part of me missed them.

The next morning, full from a hunt with Jasper around 3 in the morning, I stood facing myself in the mirror once more. My eyes were still a burnt butterscotch, not quite the jewel-bright gold of the Cullens', but not as red as it once was. _This vegetarian thing is getting a bit easier_, I began to think.

At school, I tried to find out if Edward was there or not; if he decided to leave. I entered the library to find it empty save the librarian. I grabbed a random classic off the shelf and retreated to the back corner table that was slowly becoming mine.

I opened the book and began to read the first page. _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, _I read. _It was the best of times, _I thought, _when I got to see Edward, or talk to him. It was the worst of times when I was plagued by thoughts of him while in Jasper's arms._

I continued to read. _There were a king … and queen … on the throne of England; there were a king … and queen … on the throne of France. _I pictured Edward and I together, and then Jasper and I together.

I stared at the book without really reading, my thoughts lost in comparison of the Cullen brothers.

Jasper – if he does not love me yet – likes me very much. He knows I am a vampire, and has helped to make me see the light side of my condition. He does not know my name but knows my personality. He knows the touch of my lips, though nothing more.

Edward does not know me. He is intrigued by me, though. He watches me. He wants me.

It's the tale of two brothers, for which I am the writer. But whom do I choose?

**No really, yell at me if you wish, as long as it's a review!**


	13. PREY

CHAPTER 13 – PREY

I waited all day for lunch, my stomach in knots. When I finally got there, the two Cullens and two Hales were both there. This time, they were all laughing, snow slowly melting in their hairs. It seemed that the thrill of a snowball fight survived even death. Or whatever it is we do when we turn.

"Bella," I heard Jessica's voice stress nearby. "What are you staring at?" she asked, turning to follow my gaze. I turned and looked down quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice, but, too late – "The Cullens?" she asked, incredulous. "Again?" And because she turned to look at me, she didn't notice Edward's eyes shoot over to us while the rest of his family stopped laughing, all their faces turned sour as they looked in opposite directions.

"Give it a rest, Edward," I heard Rosalie hiss. Edward didn't respond and none of his family members defended him.

"You know I asked him out once," Jessica said, starting to twirl her hair and sounding like she were trying to one-up me. "I worked up the courage and everything."

I flicked my eyes so quickly across the cafeteria that even Edward wouldn't notice, although I did notice his smirk, as if he were remembering the moment.

"And what'd he say?" I asked, before I could help myself. I was enjoying embarrassing her, even though she didn't know it.

She shrugged. "It wouldn't have worked out between us, he's not my type."

I heard a laugh escape Edward's mouth and I risked looking over to his table where I saw him clutching his sides and laughing, staring down at the table. All his siblings looked curiously at him but all he managed to whisper was "Jessica … Stanley. Too … much."

In unison, they all looked once more at Edward, then over to my table, and back. I'm sure it didn't make any sense to any of them.

When the bell rang to end lunch and the entire cafeteria stood up, reluctant to go to class, the knot in my stomach tightened. An hour sitting next to Edward Cullen was fast approaching, and I wasn't prepared.

He got up with his family and left the cafeteria first, as always. I didn't hear his voice among the mass, however, and assumed he wasn't talking. When I walked in to biology, most of the class was there, chatting away. Edward was sitting silently in his seat, not looking at anything in particular.

I sat down hesitantly. I didn't trust him. Silence is a foreboding state.

I sat down and he didn't have any reaction – didn't even smirk. I watched him out of the corner of my eye and he didn't move, still as stone. And I thought it was imperative to act human at all times. Ha.

"Hey, Bella," I heard Mike's all-too-familiar greeting. I turned reluctantly to face him. Edward was officially out of sight and, though I could no longer observe his movements, I kept my ears peeled for the slightest movement. Nothing. He wasn't even breathing.

"Hey, Mike," I said half-heartedly.

"So the dance is coming up in a week or so. You wanna go with me?" There was a moment of distinct silence where he looked hopefully at me and I stared uncomprehending back at him.

The silence was broken by a loud snort from directly behind me.

"Bless you," I heard some desperate girl sitting behind me call to Edward, fluttering her eyelids.

"Thanks," he said, hardly using any breath. It was clear he was trying not to laugh.

My mouth contorted, resisting all temptation not to turn around and slap him across the face.

"Isn't it a girl's choice?" I asked pleasantly, pretending I didn't hear the commotion behind me.

Mike looked a bit let down, but still confident.

"I don't know, Mike." I thought of a good excuse quickly, "I know Jessica was planning on asking you, and-"

"Jessica?" he asked. I nodded. "I didn't think she'd ask me," he said, looking suddenly distracted.

"So give her a chance and think about it, I'm not sure I'm even going."

"But you have to go!" he said, breaking out of his thought. "Even if I go with Jessica you can still come with us, we wouldn't leave you out!"

"Mr. Newton, if you could please join your lab partner by taking your seat," Mr. Varner's voice called.

Mike walked away considerably less happy, though not entirely disheartened.

I obstinately paid full attention to Mr. Varner as he went on about mitosis, trying to forget my partner even existed.

When the period ended, Edward, like always, jumped up the second the first note of the bell sounded, rushing out of the classroom before any of the others around me even stood up.

Mike walked me chivalrously to gym, not saying anything, but pensive. In gym I tried not to injur him too much – I almost felt bad.

After gym Jessica rushed up to me. Mike, after stalking determinedly out of gym, found her and agreed to go to the dance with her. Because I was practicing being human, I took my time changing and left the locker rooms later than usual. Jess was ecstatic, willing me to go dress shopping with her and Angela although I'd said I wasn't going to the dance.

Caught between the idea of having company - friends, even - and being locked in a car with two blood-filled girls left me unable to give her an answer right away. I had survived school so far, hadn't I? What would make one shopping trip so horrible?

I ran home and decided it would be good for me to go with them. Regardless of them being mortal, I needed some form of social contact … and a break from Jasper.

It wasn't that he bothered me, it was just that each day that passed I felt more guilty for being with him, because I felt more guilty about thinking more about Edward.

I left a post it note on the door letting Jasper know I was out for the evening – leaving my whereabouts vague, not to say he couldn't just follow my scent.

I telephoned Jessica to let her know I was in and she pulled up to my house ten minutes later. When I got in her car, I felt my cloak working at its strongest, I was beginning to feel it more easliy, like a fluid coating over my skin.

"I just have to stop at the bank after we get Angela," Jessica told me.

When Angela and I were left in the stalling car, Angela on the phone telling her mom where she was going, I noticed a silver Volvo, identical to the one the Cullen's drove. It caught my interest for a moment, but then Jessica slid back in to the car, drawing away my attention. I was really beginning to belive that my cloak made me more human than just in looks – I didn't hear her coming.

Angela hung up with her mom as Jessica was backing out and a discussion about the guys in our group of friends ensued, lasting all the way to Port Angeles, the closest town big enough to have a department store.

I enjoyed listening to their mindless chatter and dramatizations. It made me feel human again, a feeling I lamented my loss of.

Jasper's techniques of hunting taught me how to cope, but didn't help me find the girl I once was. Being out with Jessica and Angela reminded me of all the things I used to do. I'll admit they didn't have malls back in the thirties, or boyfriends, even – everyone just got engaged back then – but I had still been a girl who gossiped with my friends.

I helped as much as possible to find them good dresses. Angela chose a dainty pink one and Jessica picked out an electric blue. While Jessica was off looking at jewelry, I was helping Angela pick a pair of shoes.

"Angela?" I asked.

"Mmm?" she answered, admiring the heels she tried on at different angles.

"Are the Cullens commonly absent from school?" I asked.

"They were in school today," she stated.

I knew that. I was mostly trying to figure out how they kept up their charade. They had to slip up some times.

"But they go camping very frequently, when the weather's nice," she explained. "They're really passionate about it." I was impressed. I don't think I could have come up with a valid reason like that one.

When Jessica came back, showing us the jewelry she found, she suggested we walk along the pier before eating. I told them I wanted to have a bit more of a look around Port Angeles, but they should go ahead to the pier.

In reality, I was hoping I'd walk around long enough to miss dinner and use the excuse of having gotten lost.

Once I saw that they were definitely walking away, I took a relaxing walk through the town. Human or vampire, I always enjoyed a simple walk. Even if I was going at an excrutiatingly slow pace, it was still calming. I could hear the crash of the waves from the sea and the soft crunch of sand below people's feet, despite the random clumps of snow that still remained.

After a while I wandered so far in to town that I was in the part tourists weren't supposed to see – the backs of warehouses and loading docks filled the sides of the street I walked down. As I neared the corner, a group of four drunken men approached, winding their way down the street.

"Hey, good lookin," one of them called, clicking his tongue. It was clear they lived in town – their clothes were too shabby for tourists.

I ignored them, but couldn't help but smirk. If only they knew.

I turned a couple more corners, clearly on the outskirts of town. I could hear cars zooming no less than five blocks up ahead. Once I walked the first two, I heard two people following me, their footsteps quiet. Too quiet.

I glanced back and two of the men I passed earlier were following me. I heard their other counterparts around two corners and up three blocks, waiting. I smirked to myself, ready to play.

I followed their little charade, walking innocently around the corner and up a block. I heard the two that were waiting grow restless. One of them suggested they move a block closer; they did.

I glanced back again and my tails fell back another ten feet or so, knowing they were close to their mark. One block seperated me and my final destination.

Finally, the last corner. I turned it, expectant. Along the west side of the street, all brick wall, the backs of buildings, rested the second pair of men casually.

In an attempt to act more human, I flitted to the other side of the street nervously, trying to make it seem like I was trying not to be frightened.

The shorter, burlier man across the street called out, "Took you long enough!" with a smirk to his friends who finished herding me.

As I was level with the man, he slouched away from the wall and walked towards the street.

"Evening, precious," he said, sounding full of himself.

I didn't answer, continuing to walk straight, but slowed my pace infinitesimally.

The guys chuckled. The two that had been tailing me crossed to my side of the street, still more than 10 feet away, but ready to close in any second. The burly leader stood in the street, next to the curb, and his companion waited on the sidewalk. They were waiting for me to make a move so that they could coordinate together to stop me.

I stopped walking. They hadn't expected that. Three of the men looked at eachother confusedly, not sure what to do, but the leader seemed to gain a new confidence.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?" he asked, taking a step in toward the middle of the road.

I looked at him curiously. Then, acting like I was entraced, took a step towards the road, teetering on the curb.

"That's right," he exhaled, motioning me closer with his hand. I took a step closer.

His sidekicks hesitated, unsure what to do. They expected a chase, they hoped to grab me, tear my clothes off and do what they wish; I could feel it.

But my willingness only gave the leader more hope at achieving their goal.

I walked daintily to the middle of the road, then slowly raised my arm so that my fingers fell limply, waiting for him to take my hand.

He smirked at the so-far success of his plan. He took my hand; his were rough and too large. He walked me casually to the sidewalk, towards an alley fifteen feet back. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, unsure of my intentions, since I was so compliant. His mates followed, beginning to close in behind me.

Once we reached the mouth of the alley, he daringly lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it. His breath smelled of alcohol and general bad breath.

But this was my moment to strike.

I smiled alluringly back and took a step closer to him, my hand still being held up by his. The three other men giggled amongst themselves, surely excited that they'd have their fill. But it would be I who was filled by the end of this.

I gently laid my hands on each of his shoulders, forming an intimate pose. Then, I leaned in closer to him, not to kiss him, but to bring my mouth to his ear. Right as I was close enough, so that if I moved another inch, our eye contact would be lost, I let my cloak drop.

His eyes grew bigger and his mouth slowly slid open. His friends couldn't see my face but the change in situation was perceptible, I could feel them all tense up behind me.

As I slowly slid my mouth closer to his ear, he whispered, "What _are_ you?"

**review!**


	14. GUILTY

CHAPTER 14 – GUILTY

As I slowly slid my mouth closer to his ear, he whispered, "What _are_ you?"

I smiled, my fantastically white teeth ultra vibrant in the dusky setting. "You're worst nightmare," I muttered, right as I heard the sudden roar of an accelerating engine four or five blocks over.

I stiffened. _It couldn't be_.

I drew back from the man, to see his horrified expression as he took in my beautiful façade and deadly nature, but submerged myself in my cloak right as I heard a car veer on to the street and come to a screeching halt, making the three comrades drunkenly dive out of the way to safety.

He was by my side before the others even hit the ground. His arms wrapped half way around my waist - almost regretfully, like he didn't want to touch me - and he pushed me back with a force that made me stumble, tripping over my feet and almost falling completely to the ground.

"Get in the car," he sneered. I could tell by the way he held his body it would be a feat for him to get back in the car without killing the men. I was disgusted by his restraint – I wanted badly to kill them.

After I clambored to the side of the car and fumbled with the latch – my reactions and movements clearly slower, like I was in some kid of fog – he was already in the car. He flung my door open for me, and probably would have pulled me in if I didn't get in right away.

The second I was in he accelerated so fast that my door closed itself. Veering left, right, left, right, then speeding down some road that lead out of Port Angeles, Edward Cullen's fury was plain on his face.

I stared at him – gaped, really – trying to figure out why he was in Port Angeles, how his timing was impeccable and what placed him so near by. It was then that I remembered he could read minds, and I wondered what he read that made him find me.

"Slow down," I murmured. I didn't care that we were moving (it was exhilirating, in a sense, but the situation at hand was more important.) His right eye squinted slightly, still furious.

Then, in a split second, he pulled up on to the grass shoulder of a dark road and stopped short. No cars were heard for miles around; it was an empty road.

His breathing was fast and deep, trying to calm himself when he knew it wasn't working. I waited – he would be the first to speak, to explain to me why he was here.

"Can't you distract me?" he demanded, pinching the bridge in his nose.

"How?" I asked.

"Just prattle about something pointless," he said, waving his hand in my direction.

"Prattle? Since when do I _prattle_?" He looked up at me, his look clearly saying "This is not the time for that." "Okay, fine," I said, racking my brains for something to talk about. It was hard, my mind felt so clouded with him around. It was like I could only think of one thing at a time, like a human.

"What are you thinking?" I heard Edward ask almost exasperatedly. I had been staring at my intertwined hands, thinking about how I couldn't think as much as usual, and didn't see the change in expression.

I looked up to see he was angry, it was evident in his eyes. But also frustrated; probably because he couldn't chase after the men, and also because he couldn't read my mind. I smirked, having the upper hand.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

I shrugged. "Maybe I don't want my thoughts known," I answered cryptically. He looked at me like he wasn't sure whether or not I seemed to know more than I should. _Did_ I know what he was, if he could read minds? I tended to drop hints about it. I vowed not to let him know until it was necessary – I'd keep him guessing.

He was about to speak when I cut him off. "Angela and Jess will be wondering where I am," I said, sounded breathless. I was caught up by his presence, like he took my breath away – not that I needed it.

He nodded sternly and then raced back in to the town limits. He parallel parked in a tight spot effortlessly outside an Italian restaurant. We could see Jess and Angela's backs retreating in the opposite direction.

I got out of the car, closing the door as I called out their names. I felt my cheeks burn, but they didn't change color, as I heard Edward exit the car, too, and walk around to my side. What was he doing out of the car? Shouldn't he just go home?

"Bella!" Jessica yelled in relief, running back to me and stopping short the second she recognized Edward. "Where have _you_ been?" she asked.

I looked quickly at Edward – Jessica wouldn't have seen – then shrugged. "I got lost," I lied, looking down embarrassedly. "I was trying to wander my way back when Edward pulled over and said he'd bring me back," I told them.

Jessica's eyes were alight – probably with the possible gossip she could start – and remained speechless.

"Oh well we were going to leave once we found you," Angela said politely, not _as_ effected by Edward's presence as Jessica's. "We already ate," she admitted.

"Oh, alright," I said brightly, starting to step away from Edward towards the girls.

"I was actually going to take Bella to dinner," Edward cut in, motioning towards the restaurant.

"Oh," the three of us said in unison. I was frozen mid-step.

"I must insist," he said, more towards Jess and Angela, as if he were apologizing taking me away from them.

I couldn't find words – or a motive.

"We'll see you later, then, Bella," Jessica said implicatively, insinuating that Spanish tomorrow would be an interrogation.

They both left and I watched their backs until they turned the corner, out of view. I turned on Edward.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Taking you to dinner," he said simply, half way up the steps to the restaurant's door and motioning for me to go ahead.

"I'm not hungry," I said, crossing my arms.

"Don't be silly, you're in shock."

"From _what_?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's think," he said, putting a forefinger on his chin and looking up pensively towards the sky, still standing on two different steps. "It could be because you were just cornered by four deadly men, or just the fact that I showed up."

I glared at him. "I'd like to go home, actually," I told him.

He laughed. "And if I refused to drive you?"

"I'd run home," I answered immediately, without thinking. My moment of shock from revealing myself was covered by his laugh.

"For like three hours? Enjoy that." He walked up to the door and held it open, expecting me to comply.

My eyes narrowed further and I stalked off down the street, away from him.

"Bella," he called exasperatedly. "Bella, please, be reasonable."

I stopped in a huff. Crossing my arms, I turned to face him. "Reasonable?" I thought aloud. "Hm, okay, _reasonable. _Not having the common courtesy to answer a friend's questions, but obstinate about taking that friend to dinner. That's _certainly _reasonable."

He frowned. "I'll answer your questions if you come to dinner with me." Compromise.

**Please please pleaseee review!**


	15. JUGGLING

CHAPTER 15 – FOUND OUT

DINNER was a game. It was filled with compromise – you answer my question and I'll answer yours. Any answers I gave him weren't the exact ones he was looking for. They were vague, or counter-questions. He knew I was evading answering.

Surprisingly, his answers were immediate and direct. Walls he'd built were broken down and he admitted he had a talent of reading people's minds, that he was different. Part of me wondered if he'd dare reveal his true self to (what he thought was) a human. I could almost see him doing it.

When he pulled up in front of my house to drop me off, he made to get out of the car, to open my door. He must have been born in a time of chivalry.

"You don't need to get out," I muttered quickly. "Having a boy drop me off after dark is one explanation I can skip giving to my father." The lie was natural, as well as alien. In Edward's eyes, I had a family inside, waiting for me.

He didn't say anything, just sat straight in his seat and stared ahead, clearly regretting the metaphorical door he opened by revealing his secrets to me.

"Thank you," I sighed, then climbed out. I walked slowly to my front door and even kept my cloak on once it was closed behind me. I took two breaths and heard him drive away.

Ironically, there were footsteps and a knock at my door not seconds later.

I began to learn to juggle. Edward, Jasper, and Edward again. Not to mention my school work; it was easy, but the only time I could do it was when Jasper wasn't around.

In school, Edward consumed my mind and soul. The morning after the incident at Port Angeles, Edward was waiting against his car in the school parking lot. The second I walked on to school grounds, his attention was on me. He walked me to class and lunch, but sat with his family at lunch. We didn't say much and his openness about his true nature remained untouched in conversation.

At home, Edward still consumed my thoughts. Constant worry that his name would slip up instead of Jasper's, or that my attention wouldn't be fully on Jasper because it was on his brother.

Although it frustrated him, Jasper accepted the fact that I wouldn't tell him my name. I assured him I had a troubled past I wanted to leave behind and my name reminded me too much of it. I was almost disappointed in how easily he accepted that explanation. Whenever I didn't give Edward the answer he was looking for, his brow would furrow and I could almost hear the gears in his head turning, thinking of how he could sneak the answer out of me at a later time.

Aside from juggling Edward and Jasper, I also had to juggle the concept of having _friends_. One day, in French, Madame Henny bestowed upon us the lovely task of a group project. Jessica clung to me automatically, knowing my prowess in the language, and I was faced with working with humans outside of school.

"Could we do it at your place?" she asked. "I had enough of this grounded thing and I _need_ some fresh air." In the mind of a teenage girl, how could I say no to that?

Tuesday afternoon, I left school early, skipping out on gym last period and the prying questions from Mike Newton about the strange friendship between Edward and me. I didn't want to answer them because, frankly, I couldn't. I had no idea what we were or what our relationship looked like to others.

My mind was worked up in the complex oddities of Edward Cullen as I primped myself in the mirror, waiting. When there was a light knock at the front door I bounced over to open it. The door swung wide and shock overcame my face. It was _nothing_, however, to _his_ reaction.

Jasper's gasp was loud, enough to make the silence following it piercingly loud. "Isabella?" he wondered.

I'd dropped my cloak the second he had gasped, but it was too late. Once he said my name, I threw it back up. It wasn't quick enough, though, and he saw everything. His eyes remained wide and unmoving as he stared at me.

I had been expecting Jessica to come over to work on the project; Jasper never came over this early. He opened his mouth, slowly, to speak, and I slammed the door in his face, embarrassed. I was found out.

Despite my desire to run and never look back, I couldn't move; I was still as stone. Jasper hadn't moved, hadn't breathed. I stared at the back of the door incredulously. How could this happen?

Six hours later and neither of us moved. Neither of us breathed. Neither of us spoke.

After the first hour, the phone rang, but I didn't even flinch. The both of us could hear clearly the voice message Jessica Stanley left, apologizing about how she couldn't come over today.

When the sun rose and the start of the school day was fast approaching, a decision _had_ to be made. With ten minutes to the late bell, I decided I was going to school.

I opened the door and stalked past Jasper, staring straight ahead, intent on ignoring him. But when I was three feet past him, he grabbed my arm right above the elbow.

"Let go!" I demanded. He spun me around, gripping me now at the top of both of my arms with immortal strength.

"What are you?" he demanded through his teeth.

"Let go!" I yelled again, managing to break his grasp and slip away. I turned to run in to the forest but he pounced on me, pinning me to the ground. When I tried to wriggle free, he held me fast, preventing escape.

"What are you?" he repeated, anger clear on his face. I stared in to his eyes, a few shades darker than his hair.

"My name is Isabella-" he shook me roughly, communicating that he wanted the truth, not my alias. But it was the truth. I let my cloak drop. "Marie Swan and I attend Forks High School."

His eyes widened slightly as my features changed once my cloak was off.

"Where do you come from?" he demanded.

I tried to shrug under his painful grasp. "Evolution? God? Where are humans from?" He shook me harder; my neck would have snapped if I were a human.

"Alright, alright, I came from Russia before this." He looked skeptical; Isabella wasn't quite the Russian name. "And before that, Europe," I told him. "Do you really want to know everywhere I've been?"

"Why are you here?"

"Why's that any of your business?"

Before he could respond, both of our heads snapped up. The sound of wheels on pavement was fast approaching and the sight of Jasper forcing me against my front lawn while the front door hung open was a tad conspicuous.

Jasper shot up, pulling me with him, and bolted in to the house. "You never saw me," he exhaled, then ran to the back of the house and out the kitchen window.

Seconds later, the car pulled in to my driveway and stalled. I heard the door open and footsteps approaching, then a light knock at my door.

I took a deep breath then walked down the hall and opened the door. Edward was standing there, looking charming as always.

"I came to see if you'd like a ride to school," he said softly. "I hate seeing you walk."

I was taken aback by his chivalry. "Thank you." It sounded more like a question.

His brow furrowed. "You're all wet," he commented, nodding towards my clothes. When Jasper tackled me to the ground, my clothes were soaked through by the grass.

"I went to leave for school, but I slipped and fell," I lied. "I was just about to change when you knocked."

"I'll wait for you," he said simply, with a smile. He then took a small step back and assumed a casual stance while becoming interested in a spider's web up near the eaves: he was waiting.

I shut the door and hurried upstairs at a human pace, changed, and returned to find Edward in the same position.

"Ready?" he asked, without looking away from the spider. I nodded and he turned to walk towards the car and open my door for me; he walked too fast, he was getting ahead of himself.

Once I was seated and belted in and he climbed in, I had a sudden spurt of courage.

"This is new," I began. Edward merely shrugged. "You're not like others, are you?" I asked. I saw the speedometer flutter for a mere second as he was taken aback.

"How do you mean?" he asked hesitantly.

I shrugged. "You don't seem like the average teenager. You don't seem seventeen." The speedometer fluttered again.

"Neither do you, Bella," he chuckled lightly. _Coincidence,_ I said in my mind. _He's just trying to keep the focus off himself. Mere coincidence. He doesn't know._

"At least I can't read minds," I muttered, looking out the window.

You could almost hear the frustration on his face. "Please," he whispered. I turned to look at him; we were now parked in the school parking lot. "What are you thinking?"

I thought out my answer carefully. "I'm thinking how I can't quite figure you out," I began. Edward smirked, and I knew he was thinking the same thing. "And how unusual you are. And not just you – your family, too. I wonder what you are."

He tried to shrug it off. "We're a family, Bella. Maybe not the American Dream, but –"

I shook my head, cutting him off. "You're something more than a family, Edward. You're something more than _human_." He stopped breathing.

Five seconds passed as he seemed to be making up his mind. "Come over today," he proposed. "You'll see we're as normal as your family."

I laughed as I got out of the car. "You don't have to prove anything to me, Edward."

**Dewddd, come awnn. I know you people are reading and following, throw me a frickin' bone here and review! Even if you're just saying hey.**


	16. THE CULLENS

CHAPTER 16 – THE CULLENS

APPARENTLY, he did. After last period, I left gym to find Edward waiting for me like usual. When I approached him we walked towards the parking lot, not talking, like usual. But then he stopped in front of his car, and instead of saying goodbye, opened the passenger door and held it for me.

I got in hesitantly and as soon as Edward was sliding in his door I spoke.

"I hope you realize you don't need to prove anything to me," I said lightly, trying to make a joke.

He shrugged, and turning out of the parking lot, drove off in the opposite direction of my house. I sighed, shaking my head slightly.

"Afraid, are you?" he chuckled lightly.

"Afraid of what?" I asked. "Seeing something that _isn't_ the American Dream? Edward, trust me, I know there's no such thing." He smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't let them eat you," he said quietly. He smirked even more largely, like he knew something I didn't. Jokes on him though, because a vampire would _drink _me, not eat me.

"Okay so I figured you out," I stated. I purposely watched the speedometer and sure enough, it fluttered slightly. At the same time, his face was abnormally set and his knuckles tightened around the steering wheel. "You guys are cannibals."

He barked out one laugh, thought for a second, then continued to laugh boisterously. "Ugh I'm afraid you caught me, Bella," he said between laughs. "Now at least we won't have to wait until dinner time to eat."

I rolled my eyes at him, but almost enjoyed listening to him joke. It was one of the few times he really let his personality shine through, when he wasn't hiding behind his walls.

He turned on to a narrow drive three miles long that let out in to an open meadow, in the middle of which sat a turn-of-the-century home, respectfully restored to its original splendor.

"Cannibals live in Victorians?" I asked as I got out. I hardly noticed he had gotten out before me and went to open my door, but in my shock and awe to learn more about his personal life ignored him. I walked towards the house in a daze, admiring every aspect from the framing around the windows to the carved details on the porch railing.

I'd always been intrigued by architecture, dabbling in it slightly in my former days.

"Would you like to go inside?" Edward chuckled lightly, enjoying watching me stare at the house.

"I suppose," I breathed, hardly daring to take my eyes away from the masterpiece.

He walked up to the front door and held it open for me, waiting for me to enter. I walked in hesitantly, entering the lion's den. I almost felt like a spy, unwelcome, but unknown. And I hoped to keep it that way: if Edward ever found out ….

"This is my home," he muttered, waving ungraciously to the modern décor. I noted a grand piano sitting on raised platform, as if it were built for it.

"You have a pianist in your family?" I inquired.

He nodded. "Me," he said softly, not wanting to admit his talent.

"Anything you _can't_ do?" I muttered under my breath as I approached the instrument and ran my hand lightly over the keys.

"And you?"

I let slip a laugh. "Yeah, _okay_." I hid my expression by rolling my eyes, I longed to play. "Play me something?" I asked, hiding the emotion in my voice.

He shrugged, like it was no big deal, and sat down fluidly on the bench, stretching out his fingers. I climbed awkwardly over the bench and placed myself as far from him as possible.

I mentally separated our worlds. Mine was one of lies. A past I wanted to forget with persons and places unspoken. His was a façade. Behind their human mask, the Cullens were a true family, despite their disadvantage: immortality. It was a life I could never have, and here I sat intruding on it. If I were a more natural being, I'd cry.

I hardly noticed he'd stopped playing.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I looked up at him with a sad smile. "That was beautiful," was all I said. He half-smiled. We then stared at each other.

His golden eyes stared deep into mine (by now a warm, chocolatey brown. Without my cloak, they'd be as shining as his.)

Moments passed and I remained trapped in his gaze. After another minute or two, I heard distant chatter approaching from behind the house. About half a mile off, I guessed, part of the Cullen family was returning home.

Edward must have ignored them, but as their voices sharpened I heard an unfamiliar woman's voice.

"I wonder what stopped Edward from playing. It's been the first time in months," she sighed. Edward's mouth briefly twitched in to a frown at immortal speed.

"Meet my family?" he exhaled, hardly making a sound as he stood up gracefully and extended his hand to me.

I subconsciously fed fuel in to my cloak and felt a slight surge of warmth in my fingertips as I placed them in his outstretched hand. He clasped my hands ever so lightly while I stood up and then turned towards an open archway, though which I could hear a door open and close. Footsteps followed, so that even a human could hear, and I looked up as the Cullen family filed in and all stopped one at a time in shock to see me standing there.

Several things happened at once: Edward gulped, feeling the tension; Rosalie's eyes widened to twice their size, along with her nostrils; Emmett's expression turned to pure euphoria at the situation at hand; a caramel brunette who I'd never met looked like she was overcome with emotion; and Jasper was suddenly no where to be seen, although he was standing there a millisecond ago.

"Um, everyone, this is Bella. Bella, this is my family." Emmett looked like he was choking back tears as he fought not to laugh.

"Bella, it's so nice to meet you," the brunette exhaled, pulsing forward as she reached out to grab of my hands in both her own. "I didn't know, Edward, he –"

Edward gave her a fleeting stone look before saying, "Bella is my friend from school. Bella, this is my mother, Esme."

"It's nice to meet you," I stuttered, feigning nervousness and a sense of being overwhelmed. Esme's eyes gushed with emotion.

"And Bella, you know my sister Rosalie, and my brother Emmett," Edward continued, ignoring his mother.

Rosalie's eyes now dilated into a squint as she stared daggers at me and Emmett started to turn red in the face.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward asked. Emmett, unable to respond or risk laughing, just shook his head and shrugged. Edward frowned slightly, but shrugged it off.

"You were playing, Edward," Esme said. He threw her a quick look, she shouldn't have heard the piano from outside, but she ignored it. "Please, play again," she said, steering him towards the instrument.

He sat reluctantly, but obeyed. Sweet music filled the air and Esme subconsciously raised her hand to hold it over her heart. "My favorite," she muttered.

I'd heard Rosalie and Emmett leave the room, but pretended to be ignorant. At one point in the song, Esme grabbed my hand lightly and applied a slight pressure, then I heard her, too, retreat.

When Edward finished playing, he turned to face me.

"You're excellent," I praised him. When considering the talent of other vampire pianists, his talent would still excel in the immortal world.

He stood in place and less than a foot was between us; I had to look up to meet his eyes.

He took a deep breath and a light in his eyes danced as he tasted the collection of human scents my cloak threw back at him. "Bella," he exhaled, his inviting breath washing over my face. I instinctively leaned closer.

A faint _bzz bzz_ issued from Edward's pocket and in a swift motion, too quick to be human, he pulled a tiny cell phone out of his pants and held it to his ear.

"Carlise," he acknowledged.

"Edward, it's important," I heard the voice from the other side mutter. Edward's expression hardened as he looked straight ahead, over my head.

"I just got a message delivered, written by an old friend. We'll be having company."

Edward's eyes flashed down to me, then back up again.

"He'll be here by sundown and we're hosting him until dawn tomorrow," the voice belonging to Carlisle continued.

Edward's lips barely formed the word "Who" before Carlisle spoke again.

"My old friend, Aro, from the Volturi."

My mouth went dry, my stomach began to twist and turn, and I felt any remnants of heat I imagined from my cloak draw away. I needed to run.

**Tell me how much this sucks and review! :)**


	17. CAUGHT RED HANDED

CHAPTER 17 – CAUGHT RED HANDED

EDWARD closed the phone and pocketed it.

"Bella," he said, not quite meeting my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I need to take you home. My father is having unexpected company." In context, the situation seemed so human. But knowing the information I overheard, I felt like ice.

"Okay," I tried to say as calmly as possible, pretending I didn't know the threat that was approaching.

Once again, he held open the door for me and I climbed into the car. I tried to compose myself in the few seconds he took to walk around the car; he was acting unnaturally human, after just having been moving too fast for the past hour. He was trying to make up for the sudden interruption, convince me as well as himself that everything was fine and there was no reason to panic.

When he got back in the car, he floored it down their forest drive and on to the highway. For a few moments, he didn't say a word. Then –

"I'm going camping with my family this weekend," he stated. I looked at him, not following. "We're leaving tomorrow, so I won't be in school. I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

An alibi.

I shrugged. "I was planning on going away this weekend, too." Just in case we were all overreacting and there was nothing to worry about, I didn't want Edward showing up at my house to find it empty, arousing suspicion.

He smirked briefly at the coincidence, then his expression turned back to stone as he continued to speed back to my house.

I longed to know what he was thinking. "_An old friend,_" Carlisle Cullen had said. So Carlisle knew Aro. Curious, that in all my years I'd never known that. I wondered why Edward had reacted the way he did when he received the news, if they were old friends. Was there something I didn't know?

We were outside my house and the rain began to pick up, falling musically to the earth. Edward didn't say anything and didn't move. The desire to reveal myself, just to find out what he was thinking, what he knew, was extremely powerful. I managed to fight it though, and I pulled the door latch to open the door. The sound of the rain was suddenly magnified with the door open, breaking the silence within the car.

I took one last look at Edward, then turned to get out.

"Bella," he said softly. I turned to face him and found his eyes intense. "Be safe," was all he said, looking like he was saying one thing aloud and another in his head.

I was momentarily frozen by his expression. The effect he had on me was magnified by my cloak and I felt insurmountably human.

I turned to climb out again and stumbled slightly as I got out. I shut the car door lightly and trudged up to my front door. I reached up in to the eaves to grab the key (all a human act; why would a vampire need to lock their door?) and then turned to look back at the car.

Our eyes met briefly and then Edward faced forward and drove away. I turned back to the door and pushed it open, sans key, not caring that I just broke the lock. In that moment I heard a feint rustle, like hurried, but quieted, footsteps.

I walked hesitantly down the hall to the living room, and in one swift motion flicked the light on, although it wasn't necessary. I could see perfectly well who was perched so calmly on my couch, like he owned the place.

"_Isabella_," he greeted me, an obnoxious, all-knowing grin on his face.

I drew in a short, shocked breath.

He let out a low chuckle.

"Looking – er – _human_," he stated, looking me up and down. He couldn't hide the way he ran his tongue over his teeth.

"Get out," I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on," he begged sarcastically. "Not even a nice hello, can't even see the real you? That's just not fair."

"Why are you here, Felix?" I asked, sounding uninterested.

He shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd stop by in my free time. Nice neighborhood, by the way," he added. "What are the odds you pick one so close to our _favorite_ vegetarians."

My eyes tightened slightly, curious at his choice of observation. "I don't follow you."

"Well Aro's basically gone on a tour of America these past couple weeks, and tonight he's being hosted by an old friend, Carlisle Cullen. You don't happen to know the Cullens, do you?" He took a sniff of the air in my house, no doubt smelling Jasper. "Well they sure know you, or _do_ they?" He hinted at my double identity.

"Why are you here?" I asked again.

He stood up and walked over to me, stroking my crossed arms with the back of his finger. "Don't be like this, you're tense. That Cullen obviously doesn't _know_ you, then."

"Leave, no," I demanded.

He sighed. "Years of no contact, and when I finally find you, you don't want me. I'm hurt, Isabella." Shaking his head, he turned towards the kitchen to leave. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, I won't tell anyone I saw you," he said, and winked, before jumping out the back window.

I took one deep breath then let out a scream of rage, trying to release my pent-up emotion. I heard a faint chuckle that issued from the direction in which Felix left.

Before I could have even a moment of silence, the spot in which Felix previously sat was now filled again before I could react.

"Isabella," the new guest greeted me, in a more suave, though still mocking tone than my previous guest.

"Not now, Jasper," I spat at him, turning to walk upstairs. He lunged forward and grabbed my arm, lightly this time.

"We need to talk about something, please," he begged. He let go of my arm, showing he trusted me, but raised his fingers to his nose and sniffed lightly, his brow furrowing. "Who's been here?" he asked.

"An old friend," I said quickly, waving his curiosity away. "What do you need to say?" I tried to keep the venom out of my voice; it wasn't his fault all my patience was already gone.

He cleared his throat, reluctant to speak, I'm sure. "Well, as you heard, Carlisle's hosting guests tonight."

I nodded curtly. "Aro."

He seemed slightly surprised at my knowledge. "You heard," he explained to himself, then nodded, still trying to accept the fact that I was his equal – equally condemned. "Well now you know why Edward's been acting so strange."

Actually, I didn't. My brow furrowed. "How do you mean?"

He let out one bark of a laugh. "You couldn't tell the way he turned all serious and over protective? His crap-ass alibi?"

I shrugged. "I noticed he got all tense, but I figured it was just because the Volturi were coming."

Jasper looked shocked at how casually I threw out the name. "The – you – you know?" I didn't respond, just looked at him. "Well yes, but he's mostly flipping out that they'll smell your presence and come and attack you. Because that's totally why they traveled half-way across the globe," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Why does he care?" I muttered, trying to focus on the more important parts of our conversation but still curious.

Jasper laughed again. "Bella, are you serious? He's in love with you, he won't shut up." I saw a brief twitch of pain in Jasper's eyes when he said it, but ignored it.

"I know I shouldn't be here," he continued. "But I just came to warn you they'd be in town, if you wanted to keep your secret." I was touched, he was trying to protect me. "But apparently, you know the risk. How -?"

Before he could continue his sentence, there was a sudden commotion. Felix held me fast from behind, locking his arms around mine, and Demetri and Corin had hold of Jasper.

"A traitor and a yellow-eye," Demetri laughed to himself. "Aro will be pleased."

"Sorry doll," Felix breathed in my ear. "Guess I let it slip." I shivered at the feel of his breath on my neck, a feeling he mistook for desire as he held me closer and inhaled deeply.

"Let's stop by your house, shall we?" Demetri said to Jasper. We were both hauled away.

**Please review! Only one chapter left after this, don't wanna miss any opportunities to yell at me for the story line! Could still technically make changes ... or not :) JUST REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. SORRY!

My dear readers, I am SO sorry! I have had a bad start to my summer so my update of the final chapter is to follow. It's been done, I just haven't uploaded it yet. Once again, please forgive me!


	19. SECRETS REVEALED

CHAPTER 18 – SECRETS REVEALED

AS we approached the Cullen house I heard a voice I recognized as Carlisle's speaking in a cordial tone.

"Knock, knock," Felix murmured as we reached hearing distance. When he approached the door, he kicked it open with his foot and discreetly adjusted his hold on me, like he were hugging me from behind like a husband would do to a wife. I trembled with anger.

Carlisle turned 'round to see who had entered, and all the eyes in the room were upon the group of us.

Within seconds, Edward lunged forward in to a crouch and let out an ear-splitting roar of anger.

I saw Aro in the corner and looked down immediately, avoiding his gaze. When Edward yelled, Aro flinched slightly, but his characteristic smile reappeared quickly. Was the man ever unhappy?

"Well then, looks like we've found Jasper," he said with a simpering laugh. "As well as," he continued, gasping dramatically when his eyes reached me, "Edward's dear Bella. Yes, I've heard a lot about you." I felt Felix snicker.

"Well, as we've yet to be introduced," Aro continued, holding a hand out to Jasper. "I'd like to meet the latest addition to the Cullen family." Demetri extended Jasper's arm for Aro to shake.

When he took hold of Jasper's hand, Aro's eyes alighted, but seemed to focus on something in the distance. His mouth twitched into smiles as he read Jasper's thoughts.

"Well then," he said after a few moments of silence. "That's some history you have behind you, my friend. It's nice to know that that behavior is in your past."

Jasper simply nodded at that. A calm haze washed over the room, no doubt due to Jasper. Aro seemed dreamier than usual, Demetri and Corin loosened their grip on Jasper, and Felix simply stood by my side, running his knuckle up and down my right arm, humming slightly to himself. Edward stopped making noises of protest, but still glared at Felix.

The intense lethargy washed over us a moment longer before Jasper lifted it, so there was a much less intense concentration.

I took a deep breath, knowing what was coming next.

"Interesting. Very interesting," Aro murmured to himself, expecting a rise from someone. Finally, Edward stood completely erect and looked venomously at Aro.

"Leave her be," he said through gritted teeth. "She has no relation to your business here."

"Oh ho!" Aro exclaimed. "But have your powers since desisted? Edward, didn't you hear?" Edward's expression tightened, he obviously missed part of Aro's thoughts.

"You see," Aro began to explain. "I came on my tour of America to find a rumored psychic, but managed to find a lost ward, instead!"

The entire Cullen family, save for Jasper and Edward, were clueless what Aro meant. Jasper seemed unfazed by the turn of events while Edward was motionless. I couldn't tell if he were angry, shocked, or sad; his expression betrayed nothing and he didn't make a sound.

"Well could someone clue us in?" Emmett exclaimed.

Aro smiled fondly at Emmett's eagerness. "Well if you haven't noticed, by now we've revealed ourselves." He glanced briefly at me. I waited where he was going with this, because the confused remainder of the Cullen family had yet to be enlightened about my true identity.

"Please, don't kill her," Esme begged. I was momentarily touched by her compassion. "We can –"

Aro laughed, waving a hand and cutting Esme off. "My dear Esme, I couldn't kill her even if I wanted, not if her heart's already cold."

Before any of the Cullens could question the riddles he was speaking, Felix grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, signaling that I should reveal myself. I let my cloak drop before he let go of me, and hung my head. I couldn't bear to look at Edward.

"I don't understand," Carlisle murmured.

"It's simple, really, my dear friend," Aro said. "Decades ago, Miss Isabella Swan became my ward. Two years ago, she managed to run away from us, and apparently started up a life here a played quite the little enchantress." He looked eagerly between Edward and Jasper.

Jasper ignored Aro. I knew that he was raised (figuratively speaking) to respect the Volturi and was probably finding it slightly hard to do right now. Edward still stood motionless, staring straight ahead and seeing nothing.

After Aro's last statement, however, Edward looked over at his brother. His eyes conveyed nothing, but stared at Jasper. There was a moment of silent communication between them as Edward read Jasper's thoughts, and then Edward turned forward again. Aro was teetering on his tip-toes, itching to touch one of them to find out what Jasper just told Edward.

"He didn't know," Jasper muttered.

"Oh ho!" Aro looked like he could burst with excitement. "Well which is it, then, Isabella? Hmm?"

I ran my gaze along the line of the four Cullen in the background who remained out of the loop. I thought quickly of my options and knew that no matter what _I_ decided, Aro would turn the situation upside down. When I didn't answer, his mouth set.

"I think it'd be best, overall, if we returned home," Aro decided. He then turned to Carlisle, momentarily forgotten amongst the drama. "Thank you for hosting us during this short period, my friend. I'm sorry we couldn't stay longer and catch up. You will have to visit some time."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. "If you need a place to rest …."

"No, no, thank you, though. Until next time." He shook Carlisle's hand briefly, as a gesture of friendship, not to use his talent. "Come," he added, over his shoulder.

Demetri and Corin dropped all hold on Jasper and swept past the Cullens, out the door. Aro waved one last sweeping farewell and followed them. Felix nudged me forward and began to steer me out the house. When I came level with Edward, I put all my strength to stop Felix from pushing me forward. I paused at looked up at him, but he simply glared forward.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, then let Felix hustle me the rest of the way out.

On the way back to Italy, Felix kept determinedly close; he wouldn't let me escape again. Once we reached the east coast, before I dove effortlessly into the water after the others, I said one last goodbye to Edward in my head. Then, in one swift movement, I broke the surface of the water and left the past few months behind me.

_He's in love with you_, echoed through my head like a pulsing radar.

When we reached the Italian peninsula and I surfaced, I was numb. Like I'd woken up from the most glorious dream, finding myself back to my daily routine in Volterra.

I pretended it was all a dream; that way it didn't hurt too much.


End file.
